Red The Beast Descends From Darkness
by Firecat21870
Summary: Ruby Rose is a Huntress in training, but she hides a secret- she's not human. Being a Faunus-Grimm hybrid, Ruby knows that she isn't normal. But that won't stop her from her goal of following her late adopted mother's footsteps. Not to slay her kind, but to protect it. Against the cruel world of humans, Ruby isn't truly safe, even within Beacon. But than again, life finds a way...
1. Prelude: Red Like Roses

_Long ago, there were legends of Faunus and Grimm not hunting one another in ancient times. Although today, no proof exists of this occurrence, there have been claims from some Faunus, specifically canines, that some Beowolves, would leave them alone. Unfortunately, there have been no records of such things happening, and the tales were dismissed as delusions. Some tales even went as far as saying there were offspring of Faunus and Grimm, but they were the drunkards tales whispered in bars and back alleys._

 _But fourteen years ago, a Huntress by the name of Summer Rose had brought back something unique to her household in Patch. Afraid of what could have happened, she had taken the creature with her to decide its fate before someone else could. She believed she had proven those drunkard tales true. Carefully hiding the creature away, she soon realized it acted just like a human newborn. As days passed, Summer grew too attached to the creature, naming it Ruby. She raised Ruby alongside her stepdaughter, Yang, who was skeptical of the new arrival. But as time passed, Yang and her father, Taiyang, grew attached to Ruby._

 _Yet when Summer died, Taiyang grew cold from the world. But Ruby later reopened his heart with her kindness. She wanted to follow Summer's footsteps and become a Huntress, despite knowing her heritage. But she did it for a different reason: to try and protect her kin. Against all odds, she began training, aiming to become a Huntress._

* * *

A young girl in a red cloak stood by a gravestone that read: Summer Rose. The girl's head was bowed low as if in respect. " **::** _ **Mom…::**_ " The girl whispered, but the words came out instead as a guttural whimper. Nearby, the girl's sibling watched her grieve.

"Ruby." The blonde girl said slightly impatiently to the aforementioned girl in the red cloak.

Ruby didn't give any sign of hearing the blonde's words. She tried again, summoning the lessons in Grimmspeak Ruby had given her, and then snarled out, " **::** _ **RUBY!**_ **::** "

Finally, Ruby turned to the girl and responded in English: "Yes, Yang?"

Satisfied she had finally gotten Ruby's attention, Yang replied. "We've been here long enough. Let's get going back before it gets dark. I know you have night vision and the Grimm here are your friends, but Dad will kill us if we aren't back before dark. You know how he worries about us." _especially me being out alone with you in the night._ Yang said, keeping the last part to herself.

Ruby nodded and walked to Yang's side, the black wolf-like tail hidden under the red cloak swishing. Even with the shadow of her sister's hood, Yang could tell that the face of a Grimm that was her sister, was facing Yang. Her burning red eyes were gleaming in the shadows, before Ruby took the lead back to the path to the house.

As they walked, Ruby's boots made no sound. So the only sound was of Yang's footsteps crunching in the snow and the blonde's breath turning to mist as she exhaled. Tired of the silence they walked in, the brawler decided to fill it up with idle conversation.

"So… Guess who just got accepted into Signal Academy today?" Yang asked, slinging an arm across Ruby's back and feeling the small bone spikes that ran on her spine and shoulder blades and hidden under her cloak.

"You did. Congratulations." Ruby said, forcing happiness into her tone. But inside, there was a familiar roaring in her gut, tearing her heart in two. Yang was her sister, and Yang was accepted into one of the Hunters and Huntresses prep schools. But Ruby was a Grimm, and Yang knew it. Ruby, deep inside, felt betrayed. Yang was going to learn how to kill her kind without remorse. _But then again, Mom was a Huntress too, and I love her. So why should my feelings be different for Yang?_ Ruby asked herself the question she already knew the answer to. _**Because Yang grew up alongside you, a creature of Grimm. And yet still wants to be a Huntress.**_ The darker part of her replied, the part of her that knew the ancient knowledge of Grimm and that countered her wishful thinking about the real world. About humans and Faunus and Grimm.

"Damn right I did! I can't wait to go there! I'll learn to be a kickass Huntress like Dad and Uncle Qrow!" Yang exclaimed, pulling down Ruby's hood and revealing two blood red eyes and the bone face of a Grimm.

 **(Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest.)**

"Good job Yang, I'm excited for you!" Ruby said, once again forcing her facade of joy. but on the inside, she wanted nothing more than to run away and hide with the other Grimm she called her pack, consisting mainly of Beowolves and a few Ursai and Boarbatusks.

Yang grinned from ear to ear and cracked her knuckles. But a roar broke the joyful seeming atmosphere around the two. An Ursa Minor had caught the anger that Ruby was feeling for Yang and was now circling the pair, but Ruby knew it was after only Yang.

" **:** _ **Help me kill the human who has done you wrong, Sister Alpha!**_ **:** " The Grimm requested, but Ruby shook her head and willed Yang not to attack.

 **(White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test.)**

Unfortunately, her prayers fell on deaf ears as the blonde brawler chose that moment to prepare to attack the Grimm. Ruby's eyes widened in alarm as she felt the presence of another Grimm in the forest. An Alpha Beowolf was nearby and rapidly coming closer to them. And this particular Grimm, Ruby sensed was here for one and one purpose only: take Ruby's pack and maybe even Ruby's life. In the process along with Yang's life if it could.

"Yang! We need to get out of here!" Ruby shouted, knowing that she didn't have much time to get out before the Alpha came, and maybe even with its own pack.

"Why should we? It's just an Urs-" Yang said before the Alpha's howl drowned her out:

": _ **I COME TO CHALLENGE YOU FOR LEADERSHIP OF YOU AND YOUR PACK!**_ **:** " It roared, and Ruby could feel its presence almost upon the duo of sisters.

 **(Black the beast descends from shadows)**

Knowing she was out of time, she stood tall against the Alpha as it bust in front of her and stood, poised to attack her. But there was one law the Beowolves governed by: In order for a full challenge, the current Alpha must declare their acceptance. Then, it was a battle for the death.

" **::** _ **No, I will not accept your challenge. You are to leav-**_ **::** " Ruby said. But the Alpha had already abandoned his primary objective in favor of decking Yang headfirst into a tree. " **::** _ **YANG!**_ **::** " Ruby roared in anger, discarding her cloak to reveal a black stealth suit that had holes tailored for her tail and the spikes that ran on her shoulders and spine.

 **(Yellow beauty burns, gold)**

"R-Ruby?" Yang asked after a burst of red petals had smashed the Alpha off of the blonde, who turned to watch her sister unleash hell on the Grimm.

" **::** _ **YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE COMING HERE, AND EVEN MORE SO TO DIRECTLY HARM A PACK MEMBER OF MINE!**_ **::"** Ruby screamed, landing hit after hit on the Alpha Beowolf. Yang didn't need to know Grimmspeak in order to understand that Ruby was furious- livid, even. And that the Alpha Beowolf was good as dead when Ruby would be done with it.

Ruby was breathing hard as her resolve kept her going. In an instant, the Alpha went slack in her punishing grasp. Ruby stopped for a miniscule heartbeat, thinking the Grimm was defeated. But that was exactly what the Alpha was waiting for.

With a surge of strength, the Alpha Beowolf threw Ruby off it and watched her with mild interest as she flew backwards. Fatigue was starting to take over Ruby as she realized in her one moment of hesitation, she had turned the tables on herself.

"RUBY!" Yang yelled in horror seeing the Ursa charge towards Ruby. It sparked a familiar flame in her chest. Her semblance active now, Yang shot forward like an arrow and gave an explosive punch right to the impending Ursa's head.

On the offense now on her sister's behalf, Yang swung herself back at the attacking Alpha. And kicked it in the muzzle right where the teeth met, just as Ruby said was a Beowolf's weak spot and a pressure point. Noticing the Ursa getting up again in the corner of her eye, she saw it charge to her surprise, right at the Alpha, knocking it to the ground. Yang heard the Ursa roar something and Ruby replied, sounding out of breath.

" **:** _ **Sister Alpha!**_ **:** "

" **::** _ **Thank you for your help, I've got this**_ _._ **::** "

A low growl alerted her that the Alpha had Ruby in its jaws, and shook her like a ragdoll. Terror rooted Yang in place, Ruby wasn't moving, her energy spent on the fight against the older Grimm in a territorial battle. For all Yang knew, her sister could be defeated and the Alpha Beowolf was about to snap her in half in its jaws.

"Shit!" Yang swore, but the Ursa got up again and roared, shaking the trees and the ground as it gathered its energy and charged. Each beat rocked the ground and made pebbles levitate for a brief moment before the Ursa crashed into the Alpha, knocking a limp Ruby out of the Alpha's grasp.

"Ruby!" Yang cried out in alarm, using her aura to propel herself to her sister's side. But Ruby was already getting up again.

" **::** _ **I'm fine, let me finish this!**_ **::** " Ruby growled before - in a burst of rose petals -slashed one of her shoulder spikes through the Alpha's torso clean through. The Ursa ran to its Alpha's side as the Beowolf started evaporating to dust.

" **:** _ **Sister Alpha. Are you alright?**_ **:** "

" **::** _ **Yes, I am fine. Thank you very much for your services to me. I will reward you for assisting me later.**_ **::** "

" **:** _ **Sister Alpha, very well than. It was both my duty and honor to help.**_ **:** "

Ruby nodded to the Grimm once, and the Ursa limped back into the forest depths, leaving the two siblings together.

Yang sighed, walking to Ruby's side and hugging the Grimm girl. "Don't do that again, please. You scared the hell outta me." Yang murmured. Ruby just gave a low hum in reply, burying her face into Yang's thick mane of hair. "Let's go home, Rubes."

* * *

A/N: Well then. Welcome to my own RWBY Ruby Rose AU. Yes, this is a Grimm AU, but I have my own unique twists decided for it already. Fair warning that the ending of the story is not a happy one and is dark. I have so many ideas for this, and a few other chapters are almost ready to follow this one. Feedback is appreciated.

 **Also, a general note:** **I Fully planned on posting this story and a few chapters in late Beta so far for this story a lot sooner, but issues with the computer and life in general got in the way. But in the meantime, I have been busy on Docs app on my phone, working on new projects. Other than this one, there will be two other RWBY Fanfictions in development at the moment: "Two Worlds", and "Crowns of Dust". Both will come fairly soon, along with many other smaller scale projects I have been throwing about.**


	2. Chapter 1

Ruby walked down the street towards From Dust Til' Dawn.

The bell clanged as she opened the door and waited for the shopkeeper to arrive.

"Just a minute!" A voice called as the elderly man walked out. His eyebrow raised at Ruby. "Ah. Miss Ruby. The magazines are in the back. And your cartridges of bullets arrived. You can look at them while I switch out your cartridges." He said. Ruby nodded as she handed the cartridges to the man.

"Thank you sir." Ruby said and headed towards the back. Plugging her headphones in, she opened the magazine and started reading.

She kept reading, but something outside drew her attention. Apprehension and hints of fear was in the air as Ruby felt the _hunger_ rise in her gut.

Remembering Yang's words, Ruby refused to give in to the _hunger_. _"Ruby. Your Grimm side will want to feed off negative feelings. You need to ignore it and don't give in."_ The blonde had said.

But then the fear pulsed right in the shop. Quickly, Ruby saw in the back that her cartridges were filled. Grabbing them, she went back to the magazines and went on, acting like she did nothing.

" _They see you as small and helpless. They see you as just a child. Surprised when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild."_

"Hands up!" A man said behind her. Confidence radiated off him. Ruby turned around to face him and pulled off her headphones. "Put your hood down!" He barked.

" **::** _ **And why should I do that?**_ **::** " Ruby growled, putting one headphone over her ear.

" _Prepare for your greatest moments, prepare for your finest hour."_

"Oh. Is it an ugly little Faunus hiding there? Just do it, filth!" The man spat, reaching for Ruby's hood.

But he never got close to touching it.

Ruby grabbed his wrist in a bone shattering grasp. He yelled in surprise and it soon turned into a cry of pain.

" _The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower."_

"Who the hell are you?!" The man yelled at Ruby as she turned to him.

Ruby grinned under the shadow of her cloak hood. His confidence turned swiftly to panic.

" _We. Are. Light-ning. Straying from the thunder. Miracles of ancient wonder."_

"I'm someone a human like _you,_ shouldn't mess with." Ruby replied, and took a small second to drink in a bit of his fear.

"What does that even mean?!" The man yelped as Ruby kept the grip steady before throwing him out the window.

Following him out in a burst of her semblance, Ruby clicked the trigger behind her back before a giant scythe unfolded into Crescent Rose.

" _This will be the day we've waited for!-"_ Ruby clicked off the music from her scroll.

"Well that complicates things." A man with orange hair and a cigar in his mouth said, leaning on his cane as he walked out of the shop.

"Ok... Get her!" He ordered at the men.

Ruby snickered, and gladly fed off the man's apprehension and the hired helps' fear, forgetting Yang's words completely.

Ruby easily deflected the men's attacks and went a bit on the offense, leaving them beaten and broken, leaving the man with the cane left. "You were worth every cent, truly you were." The man said sarcastically as one of his hired help slid to a stop at his feet.

"Well Red. I can say it has been a eventful evening. And as much as I would like to stick around. This is where we part ways." He called, raising his cane and fired a blast at Ruby. Ruby blocked the blow with Crescent Rose's blade, pleased to hear distant sirens.

When the smoke cleared, Ruby didn't see him, but felt his panic like a homing beacon. Turning to the side of a building that he was climbing a ladder.

Following the man with her semblance just as he reached the roof, she saw a airship pull up and he leapt in.

"End of the line, Red!" He yelled, throwing something- a red Dust crystal.

Ruby turned in horror as the agitated Dust crystal hit the ground. she crossed her hands over her head to try and protect herself from the ensured explosion.

But a purple force field stopped it. A blonde woman with a riding crop has defended Ruby from it.

"We got a Hunteress!" The man said, disappearing into the cockpit.

Ruby saw a figure take his place. But a strange pressure on her mind drew her to the figures arm. The scent. It was familiar, but Ruby couldn't put it.

" _Stand down!_ " a feminine voice snarled. Ruby recoiled, feeling authority chill her to the bones.

The Huntress attacked with a flurry of telekinesis attacks. But the entire fight, Ruby's eyes were on the strange figure.

By the time the battle had ended, Ruby could have sworn she heard the figure mutter " _I'll keep my eye on you._ "

With that, they escaped. And the Huntress rounded on Ruby.

"That was SO COOL!" Ruby yelled. The Huntress scowled and smacked her crop against her hand.

* * *

"Do you have _any_ idea of what you just did?! Your actions tonight put yourself and others in danger and will not be taken lightly!" The blonde Huntress snapped.

"They started it! I just wanted to help!" Ruby said, tail lowering in submission.

The Huntress pinched the bridge of her nose and hissed. "Well you're lucky to be so naive."

"N-no, ma'am. I know they were threatening the storekeeper, a-and I wanted to help." Ruby silently cursed the stutter in her voice, as she usually did when confronted and trying not to feed off the anger.

"You just stopped a Dust shop robbery by Roman Torchwick. But he got away, unfortunately." Glynda snapped. Ruby didn't need to raise her lowered head to know the woman was glaring at her. "If it were up to me, you would be sent home with a pat on the back…" she continued, Ruby's head raising slightly in hope. "And a slap on the wrist!" She snapped, flicking the crop at Ruby's hand.

" **::** _ **Eep!**_ **::** " Ruby yipped.

"But… someone wants to see you." Glynda said, sounding slightly resigned.

A man with silver hair and a mug walked into the room, a stack of cookies on a plate in his hand.

"Ruby Rose. A pleasure to finally meet you. Glynda. If you would." The man said. The Huntress, Glynda nodded, and left the room.

"You… are a Faunus." The man said. Ruby nodded slightly.

"Yes, sir. I am, sir." Ruby responded, feeling the overwhelming need to _respect_ this person.

"Now. That's… not why I came here. I'm here about _this_." The man said, cutting on a scroll to a clip of Ruby fighting.

"Where did you learn to fight like this?" He asked. Ruby shrank under his gaze, which flickered to the cookies at his side. "By all means." The man said, noticing Ruby's gaze and setting the plate down.

Ruby took one cookie out of politeness.

"Signal Academy…?" Ruby replied. The man shook his head.

"A prep school for a Huntress in training isn't where you would learn to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed..." The man said, offering another cookie with a gesture to the plate.

"Well… one teacher in particular." Ruby admitted.

"And who would that be? I'm sorry for my bluntness, but I've only seen another scythe-wielder of that skill before, a dusty old crow." The man said. Ruby noticed that on the last part, he sounded thoughtful.

"That's my Uncle Qrow, sir. He taught me everything I know, he is a teacher at Signal, sir. I was horrible before he took me under his wing." Ruby replied meekly.

"That's… interesting." The man noted. Ruby nodded.

"And what is a young girl like you doing in a school to slay monsters?" The man said, noting how Ruby flinched at the word "monsters".

"I wanted to be a Huntress like my mother Summer. I have been training hard at Signal for so long, I only have to more years before I can apply for Beacon!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Do you know who I am?" The man said. Ruby nodded.

"You're Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy." Ruby said.

Ozpin leaned forward. "Well hello then. I assume you knew the whole time?" He inquired.

"Yes… I did…" Ruby replied.

"So. You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked.

"More than anything, sir." Ruby replied.

"Well then. I'll see what I can arrange." Ozpin said.

 **A/N: ah yes. So it begins. I will be adding a transition chapter from the timeskip between the Ozpin encounter and the ship to Beacon. Reviews appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 2

Ruby opened the door, and was greeted by two walls of yellow-blonde slamming into her.

"Where were you?!" Yang exclaimed. "I was out on Bumblebee for like, two hours looking for you! And then Uncle Qrow comes in and-"

"What did you do? All I get, is a call from Oz half an hour ago saying that he would like to have _you_ go to Beacon! And your Uncle then comes in and says you just attempted to stop a Dust shop robbery?! What the hell Ruby?!" Taiyang, Ruby's father yelled, cutting Yang off.

Ruby wished she _was_ a Grimm and could dissolve into nothing under her father's and sister's reprimand.

"I'm sorry… it just happened so fast. He was trying to rob me and I shattered his wrist and threw him out a window-" Ruby babbled.

"You _**shattered his wrist?!**_ Ruby Rose, we do not shatter humans wrists and _**throw them out windows!**_ " Taiyang practically screamed.

"Dad! Your scaring Ruby half to death!" Yang yelled. Then, in full on big sister mode, she said gently but firmly "Ruby. Take your hood off, don't give me those sad eyes, and tell me what happened. I'm not mad." Yang said.

Ruby sniffled slightly and did as she was told. Pulling her hood down, she then sat down at the kitchen table and recounted what happened that night.

Partway through, Yang and Taiyang were shocked to hear that Ruby had almost given in to her instincts.

When she finished, she slumped down. She had left out the part of the figure talking, possibly to her.

"Well… I suppose you did well. Except the parts of when you fed on their emotions and shattered the guy's wrist." Taiyang admitted.

"I'm sorry…" Ruby mumbled.

"As long as nobody saw your hood." Yang said.

"Professor Ozpin knew I was a Faunus…" Ruby said.

"Let him know that. Just keep your secret." Taiyang said. Ruby nodded.

"Wellll…" Yang nodded, "I'm tired. Let's go to bed, Dad. Rubes, don't go out far. Qrow will be here at 2, be back by 4, please." Yang said.

Ruby nodded. "Ok, Yang." She said, turning to the clock. _10:42_ \- she'd have enough time. She stood up and gently nuzzled her bone cheek against Yang's.

"See you in the morning, Rubes." Taiyang said, patting the Grimm girl on the head.

The two humans went to their respective rooms, leaving Ruby alone in the kitchen.

 _Alright… what should I do now?_ Ruby thought to herself, walking outside of the door.

Padding through the forest, she immediately felt all eyes on her. " **::** _ **I'm here. Show yourselves.**_ **::** " she called out.

Ruby watched as her pack stepped out into the large clearing Ruby was in.

" **:** _ **Sister Alpha.**_ **:** " Came the voices of the many Grimm.

" **::** _ **My pack. I have news for you.**_ **::** " Ruby said, beckoning the Grimm forward. " **::** _ **I am leaving you all for a small amount of time. I will hopefully be back in 48 moon cycles. And in the meantime, I expect for you all to govern yourselves as I would have done.**_ **::** " Ruby growled.

" **:** _ **Sister Alpha, we will do as you command.**_ **:** " The Grimm responded in unison.

" **::** _ **Thank you all. Do not harm the humans that wander this forest. Instead, leave then be and only attack if they slay one of our own.**_ **::** " Ruby said.

" **:** _ **Sister Alpha, we will do as you command.**_ **:** " The Grimm responded.

Ruby nodded, discarding her cloak and swishing her tail as a night breeze ran its cool gentle fingers through her fur.

Sitting down on the clearing, she watched the Grimm walk towards her and lay down around her. The younger members faced outward, waiting to alert the others of an intruder and prove themselves by fighting to defend their Alpha.

Content, Ruby let her eyes slide close and her thoughts drift to Beacon.

Ruby felt a nudge from one of her pack. Opening her eyes, she too, was aware of the footsteps.

" **::** _ **Stay here. Stay out of sight. Be ready to aid me if I call.**_ **::** " Ruby said, it was the protocol. Ruby would see who or what it was. And if it showed hostility, she would call her pack to aid her.

" **:** _ **Sister Alpha, we will.**_ **:** " Her pack replied.

Ruby sniffed the air. Human. That was all she needed to know so far.

Following the source of the scent, Ruby prowled silently towards it.

But it vanished. Ruby realized something. It was either a human whose Semblance was to mask its presence or scent, or…

Well than he was early.

"Show yourself!" Ruby called. A flutter of wings was the only cue before Ruby extended Crescent Rose and smacked the bird into a tree.

"What the hell?" Qrow Branwen asked, morphing back to human.

"Well... that was unnecessary. You were supposed to be here at 2." Ruby muttered questioningly.

"Well, its quarter til 4. I just needed to fetch you." Qrow responded.

"Ugh…" Ruby hissed.

"Well. Go and say goodbye." Qrow responded. Ruby's tail dropped as she knew that she wouldn't see her pack for another four years.

"Alright then…" Ruby mumbled.

She left Crescent with her uncle, and walked back to where her pack waited.

" **::** _ **I must go now. Stay safe, and survive.**_ **::** " Ruby called out. The Grimm around her roared, some in outrage, some in sorrow. Some in victory.

Ruby's eyes narrowed. In a instant, she propelled herself onto the nearest traitor's chest.

" **::** _ **Just because have left does not mean I will not return.**_ **::** " Ruby snarled.

The Grimm, a Beowolf, whimpered, as Ruby's bone claws unsheathed and dug into its chest.

" **:** _ **Yes, Sister Alpha.**_ **:** " The Beowolf groaned weakly. Ruby nodded in satisfaction and stepped off.

" **::** _ **Farewell to you all. I hope that eventually our paths may cross again, my pack.**_ **::** " Ruby said, gathering her cloak and clipping it on, before raising the hood up and walking away, back to where her uncle waited.


	4. Chapter 3

"Oh! I still can't believe you're coming to Beacon with me!" Yang exclaimed as the pair boarded the airship. The blonde paused to give Ruby a bone-crushing hug, not regarding the bone spikes of her shoulder blades and spine on the Grimm girl.

"Really, Yang. It's nothing…" Ruby insisted, but Yang had nothing of it.

"But I'm so _proud_ of you!" Yang countered. Ruby lowered her head slightly, wondering if she jumped through the window it would kill her. "Everyone will love you! You'll be the bee's knees!" Yang continued.

"Yang! I don't want to be any kind of knees! And I don't want them to love me!" Ruby cried out.

Ruby sighed, tail dropping. "Yang. I was moved ahead _two years_! I don't want to be special. I get enough looks already!" Ruby exclaimed.

Suddenly, Ruby's ears caught a news report:

" _Roman Torchwick continues to evade authorities. If any information on his whereabouts are found, contact the Vale Police Department immediately._

 _In other things, a Faunus rally turned violent when the White Fang interrupted this protest-"_ The screen cut out, replaced with Glynda.

" _Hello, I am Glynda Goodwitch…"_ Ruby tried to listen to the speech, but she felt a presence against the corner of her mind. An unfamiliar but familiar scent hit the roof of her mouth as she inhaled.

Turning around, she saw a girl with black hair and amber eyes, a bow on her head. Focusing her senses on the girl, she locked onto the scent and it clicked.

Faunus. The girl was a Faunus.

Ruby than turned back to Goodwitch, just to see it close down. "...our world…" the hologram said before fading.

Gasps came as people started pointing out the windows. Ruby ran to the nearest one and gasped. "You can see Signal from here! I guess home won't be that far away after all…" Ruby exclaimed. Yang nodded and punched her shoulder playfully.

"See! We'll have fun here!" Yang said. Both girls turned to a gagging noise as a boy with blonde hair turned around and started staggering away, looking sick.

"I guess the view isn't for everybody…" Ruby said.

They walked off the ship and onto Beacon's grounds. "The view from Vale has nothing on this!" Yang gasped, looking at the school.

"Well. Have fun Rubes. You have my number if you need anything and i'll see you tonight!" Yang said.

"What?! Yang, what do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Well… My friends are here. I gotta go catch-up, BYE!" Yang said and dashed off with a group of students.

"Yang, wait! Where are the dorms? Do we have dorms? Don't leave me!" Ruby cried out, her head spinning.

Dizzy, Ruby stumbled backwards into another student's luggage.

"Watch it!" A voice yelled above Ruby.

"I'm so sorry!" Ruby cried out, looking up at a white-haired girl.

"Do you know how much damage you could have done?!" The girl yelled, grabbing one of the fallen cases.

Already, Ruby knew what was in it, and who the girl was. "I'm sorry!" Was all she could manage.

"Do you even know what this is? Dust. Fire, Water, Earth, energy!" The girl snapped, waving a vial of red Dust in Ruby's face. "Are you even listening?!" The girl snapped.

Ruby felt a tickle, and then _**BOOM!**_

She fell backwards onto the scorched pavement and the girl started ranting.

"Look! I said I'm sorry, princess!" Ruby snapped finally.

"It's heiress, actually." A new voice said. It was the Faunus that Ruby had seen on the ship. "Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company." She said.

"Finally! Some recognition!" Weiss all but snarled.

"Look, "Weiss Schnee". I don't care about you or your titles! I know who you are and what your company gets away with." Ruby growled. "And honestly, I can't believe the rumors are true. You really _do_ hate Faunus. You are blinded by the rose colored lenses of your fame and glory and can't see what lies behind them." Ruby finished.

"What do you-" Weiss said, but stopped when Ruby shifted the back of her cloak away to reveal her tail.

"I am a Faunus, Weiss Schnee. And I am not blind to the world around me." Ruby growled

Weiss glared at her, "That would explain everything! Your lack of respect, your rude attitude, and just about everything else!" She said.

"So? I could say the same about you!" Ruby replied.

"Ugh! Why- you!" Weiss spluttered, before snatching the vial of red dust that the Faunus was holding. "Give me that!" She snapped.

Ruby growled. "Let her be. She did nothing wrong." And she immediately noticed the Faunus's eyes cast downward, as if in guilt. If anything, the scent of guilt was so thick around her that you could see it.

She decided to address this and turned to the Faunus. "Ruby Rose." She said, extending a gloved hand.

"Blake. Blake Belladonna." The Faunus responded and took the hand.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby said.

"You too." Blake replied. "I'd better go…" she added with a glance.

"Wait!" Ruby said, lowering her voice as Weiss stalked off.

Blake turned around. "Yeah?" She asked.

"Blake. Why do you hide behind your bow? Why hide as someone you aren't?" Ruby asked. Blake froze like a deer in headlights.

"I… would rather not say, Ruby. How did you know about that?" She responded stiffly.

"Wolf Faunus, remember?" Ruby replied. Blake sighed in defeat.

"Just… don't tell anyone, as a fellow Faunus. Please." Blake pleaded, golden eyes wide.

"I swear I won't, Blake." Ruby replied solemnly, but a small flickering hope shined inside her. _I hope we get to be on the same team._ She thought as Blake walked off.

Ruby watched for a second, before she decided to walk off to the auditorium, where Yang called out to her. "Hey, Ruby! Over here, I saved you a spot!"

Ruby sighed in relief and joined her sister, which wasn't that hard as her gold hair stood out in any crowd.

"Hey, how is your first day going so far?" Yang asked.

"Since you abandoned me?! Pretty bad, Yang! I tripped over a Schnee brat's luggage and she yelled at me, and then she got mad and waved a _clearly_ damaged vial of Burn Dust in my face and then I exploded! Then she yelled at me more and made fun of me being a Faunus and then she yelled at me for being a Faunus and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Ruby snapped, tail tip flicking.

She didn't realize Weiss was behind her until she heard the accusing yell of "YOU!"

"I'm sorry!" Ruby whined, tail tucked between her legs as Weiss leered at her.

"Look… maybe you two got off on the wrong start? How about you guys start again?" Yang suggested.

"No!" Weiss yelled, masking Ruby's snarl of " **::** _ **No!**_ **::** "

Yang sighed. "Ok, ok, Rubes. No need to bite my head off!" She said under her breath.

"What did you say?" Weiss asked.

"I said "ok, ok. Stay on the wrong foot than." But honestly, Miss Schnee, you shouldn't talk about Faunus like that." Yang said.

"So? It's my own opinion!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Ok than. Don't "voice your own opinion" in front of people who may take offense." Yang amended sarcastically.

"Yang, let it be." Ruby requested. Yang looked at her for a second before turning to Weiss again.

"Just don't bully my sister, or else you'll-" Yang threatened before she was cut off by Ozpin speaking.

"Ahem. I'll keep this brief." The headmaster said and began speaking, but Ruby was only half listening, paying more attention to the array of scents in the air, a few Faunus were also there.

But the emotions drew her in even farther. Concern, sadness, jealousy, spite, grudge, drea- " **::** _ **Ruby!**_ **::** " Yang elbowed her sharply, causing Ruby to realize she had stiffened up in the time of the speech. "You were doing _it_ again." Yang growled as Professor Goodwitch dismissed them.

"Sorry…" Ruby said sheepishly, ducking her head.

"It's fine. Just try to not do it anymore… I don't want anything happening to you." Yang said gently as the entered the ballroom and started unrolling their sleeping bags.

"Got it." Ruby said, she and Yang took turns getting dressed in one of the bathrooms. _What will come with tomorrow's initiation?_ Ruby wondered, staring at the ceiling.

"Hello!" Yang's cheery voice cut through her thoughts all of a sudden, drawing the Grimm girl's attention to Blake, who approached her.

"Hi, Ruby." Blake said, slightly nervous.

"Hi, Blake." Ruby responded.

"Wassup, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister!" Yang said joyously.

"YANG!" Ruby snapped, hurling her pillow at the blonde, who caught it before continuing to talk to Blake, who clearly couldn't care less.

"I, um. Like your bow, they go great with your… pajamas!" Yang said.

"Yang!" Ruby hissed to no avail.

"Wonderful night tonight we're having, right, Blake?" Yang continued.

"Yes. I... um, just wanted to say best of luck to Ruby." Blake said.

"Really?! Aww, Ruby! You have a _friend!_ " Yang exclaimed.

"Can you three _please_ keep it down? _Some people_ are trying to sleep!" Weiss said from out of nowhere.

"Ah god, it's happening again!" Ruby yelped, hiding behind Yang, as Weiss and Yang exclaimed in unison:

"Oh not _YOU_ again!"

Ruby broke up the two. "Um, guys. Just… break it up please! I don't want us getting in trouble!" she pleaded.

"Sorry, Rubes. Just want _racist jerkass_ over here to get the message to leave you alone." Yang snarled.

"Racist?! I-" Weiss began, but Blake cut them off.

"Well… sorry for bothering you, Ruby. I'll see you at initiation tomorrow." Blake said, leaving.

"Good night, Blake." Ruby said.

"Finally! Will you shut up and let people sleep now, you dolt?" Weiss snapped.

"Yes! And some people would like _you_ to let _them_ sleep!" Ruby snapped back with equal anger.

"Good." Weiss sniffed and walked off.

"Jeez." Yang grumbled, blowing out the candle near them, engulfing the room in shadow.

Ruby gave Yang a pat on the shoulder and Yang gave a hug in return before the brawler went into her sleeping bag and went to sleep.

 _Well… I'm here at Beacon. But what if the worst happens?_ Ruby wondered, staring out a window into the shattered moonlit sky.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Thank you all for the support this story has gotten so far! I'm sorry if the chapters seem rushed and such- I'm just trying to get past initiation and all the boring exposition. I promise things will pick up in the next few chapters after initiation! Unfortunately, after initiation, It may be a bit until RTBDFD updates. I want to work on my other projects, but rest assured, I won't give any hiatuses to this for a while, hopefully.**


	5. Chapter 4

RTBDFD Chapter 4- Initiation

Ruby smiled, checking Crescent Rose over again.

"You're awfully chipper today." Yang commented.

"Well, of course I am. No more awkward conversations or meeting new people, today, I let Crescent Rose do all the talking." Ruby said. Yang approached Ruby and leaned in.

"But… what about the Grimm?" She asked, and Ruby's demeanor fell, her once wagging tail falling limp.

"I… I don't know. I'll have to get a new pack, and assert command, and-" Ruby said nervously, but Yang clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"No! Save that for later. I mean _killing_ Grimm!" Yang asked, clearly concerned.

"I don't want to kill Grimm. They're a part of who I am. It's like committing murder of your own kind." Ruby said sadly.

"I know, Ruby. We've been over this. Just remember that no matter what happens, no matter whose team you're on - even if I'm not there - I love you and I'm proud of you." Yang said comfortingly.

"May all first year students go to the cliffs for initiation." a voice over the speakers said.

* * *

"You will be given your teams today. Your partner is decided by the first person you make eye contact with." Ozpin said, and finished explaining the rules.

 _North. First person you make eye contact with. Destroy everything in your path. Got it._ Ruby thought. Yang winked as she was launched. _5\. 4. 3. 2. 1!_ Ruby counted before the ground left her feet.

She gave a howl, feeling the wind whipping at her hood. Her hood! Ruby screamed, using one hand to hold onto it and the other to hold Crescent Rose. She landed in a roll, tail swishing in aggravation.

 _Let's do this!_ Ruby thought, racing along the forest. She distantly heard Grimm calling. She longed to reply, but these Grimm were not hers. _Not yet. Someday. But not today._ Ruby thought.

Suddenly, a flash of white appeared in front of her. Weiss turned around-

And silver met blue.

"Dammit!" Weiss yelled, turning around.

"Wait! Where are you going?! Don't we have to keep going north to find the temple?!" Ruby asked. Weiss ignored her and walked away.

Tail lashing, Ruby followed her, stifling a chuckle behind a cough when she realized Weiss was going in the wrong direction.

A growl caught her attention quickly. Several, growls.

Beowolves and a lot of them.

Ruby gave a mental growl. _I don't want to do this…_ she thought.

She spun around and saw Weiss attacking a Beowolf. Furious, she blasted forward on her semblance and caught the Beowolf's blow on one of her spikes. The alpha of the pack howled as the other Beowolves snarled at Ruby in anger.

Grimacing through the pain and ignoring the Beowolves, she reared up Crescent Rose and slashed through its head. _I'm so sorry._ She thought, taking on another as Weiss screamed at her.

"RUBY! MOVE!" Weiss screamed, Ruby spun around to the heiress before heard the panicked howls of agony from the pack. She was rooted in place, watching them burn from Weiss's Burn Dust attack.

 _No… no…_ Ruby thought, and a glyph appeared at her feet, launching her to Weiss's side.

"Are you SUICIDAL?! Weiss bellowed, slapping her upside the head. Ruby whimpered, tail lowering as she only thought of the last screams of the Grimm that burned.

"You honestly think that going out of turn like that was a good idea?!" Weiss yelled.

"Look, I just wanted to prove that I can fight!" Ruby snapped.

"In doing that, I almost _killed you_! Why didn't you move when I told you to?!"

Weiss yelled shrilly.

Ruby shrunk back, eyes narrowed, before turning back into the forest. "If you don't want to get lost, princess. Then I suggest you follow me or get left behind." Ruby growled, tail bristling.

"What- what kind of demand is that?! Especially after you almost killed yourself!" Weiss yelled, but Ruby had none of it, stalking away towards the north.

"Stop this insanity!" Weiss yelled.

"No. And shut up before your hatred of me - and Faunus in general, attract Grimm." Ruby responded, continuing to walk.

"So? Their degenerates and low-life murderers!" Weiss announced.

" **::** _ **If we were like that, than you would be dead by my hands!**_ **::** " Ruby snarled, whirling around.

"That Grimm sounded really close by, Ruby…" Weiss muttered. "This place really _is_ infested with Grimm."

"I know that." _But how long do I have before I get ambushed?_ Ruby wondered.

Weiss opened her mouth, but Ruby cut her off. "Let's just keep going." She said.

"Fine." Weiss scoffed, following the Grimm girl.

* * *

Ozpin looked at the scroll and at the footages "Our last pair has been formed, sir." Glynda said behind him. "Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren. Poor boy, I can't possibly imagine those two getting along." she reported, closing it.

Ozpin gave a small "hm" of thought as Glynda continued talking about a few of the "unlucky pairs". After all, his thoughts were occupied by a peculiar pair that would possibly either end in glory or disaster: Ruby Rose, and Weiss Schnee.

Watching Miss Rose lead a fuming Weiss Schnee towards the temple, he remembered something. Winding back about a half hour ago, he watched Miss Schnee use a glyph to project Ruby Rose away from a burning fire that had been caused when Ruby had leapt in the way to take a blow for the heiress. Slowing down the footage of her flying backwards to a frame a minute, he paused it.

"Hm."

"Professor Ozpin? What is it?" Glynda asked as he enhanced the quality of the frozen frame.

"Just a hunch. But I think we shall have a word with Miss Rose later after initiation." he said. _After all, it isn't every day that a fairy tale comes to life…_

"And that hunch would be?" Glynda asked upon seeing Ozpin's perplexed but curious expression.

"Ah, nothing, Dear Glynda. I'll tell you later if I was right." Ozpin said. Glynda nodded.

"Very well, Professor Ozpin." she replied as the silver haired man flipped over to where the duo that had caught his interest was arguing currently.

* * *

"Ugh! Do you even know where we're going?!" Weiss demanded as Ruby surely led them north.

"Yes, I do!" Ruby snapped for the umpteenth time, tail lashing.

"Then why aren't we there at the temple yet?!" Weiss asked.

"Because you won't shut up and keep hindering me with dumb questions!" Ruby replied.

"Maybe we just passed it! We should have been there by now!" Weiss said.

"No, we didn't." Ruby responded.

"Stop acting like you know everything!" Weiss yelled.

"I don't know everything!" Ruby shouted back.

"Exactly! You just admitted you _don't_ know where the Forest Temple is!" Weiss exclaimed.

"I know where it is!" Ruby snarled, rounding on Weiss.

"Oh really? Than why aren't we there yet? Oh yeah - we're _lost_!" Weiss shot back.

"Fine than, _oh mighty perfect heiress_ \- You lead us!" Ruby demanded.

"Stop being such a little kid!" Weiss said, taking the lead, heading northeast.

"How about you stop acting so bossy!" Ruby yelled.

"I'm not bossy!" Weiss snarled.

"Yes you are! You criticize all I ever do like you're perfect and better than me!" Ruby said, hackles raised.

"I'm not perfect, not yet at least. But at least I'm leagues better than you will ever be." Weiss responded coldly and continuing to walk on.

"You don't even know me…" Ruby sighed, tail and hackles lowering in defeat.

They walked on in silence, Ruby's thoughts were brimming in bottled up fury. _Who does she think she is? I want to kill her, I want my pack, I want a Grimm to rip her to shreds and eat her organs!_ She thought, catching a whiff of Weiss's anger and irritation as they kept going.

Ruby froze, tail swaying slightly as it began to wag slowly in recognition. _Yang and Blake's scents…_ she thought.

"Are you coming?" Weiss demanded, glaring at her.

"Go on your own, Schnee. See if I care." Ruby growled and immediately caught a new scent. Nevermore.

"Fine!" Weiss shouted, stalking off as Ruby suddenly let out a shriek.

" **::** _ **Brother Nevermore! I request your assistance!**_ **::** " she called out. The wingbeats answered as a Nevermore swooped near her and circled.

"Ruby?!" Weiss called out in alarm, raising Myrtenaster to defend the Grimm girl, But Ruby didn't care.

Using the recoil from Crescent Rose's blast, she landed on the giant Grimm. " **:** _ **Non-Grimm! Leave my domain!**_ **:** " The Nevermore cried.

" **::** _ **Go north.**_ **::** " Ruby commanded, summoning a spark of Authority. The Nevermore shuddered under the influence of the Grimm girl. " **::** _ **Grab the girl in white, but do not harm her.**_ **::** " Ruby added as the Nevermore passed Weiss. The Nevermore dove and snatched Weiss in its talons, Ruby extended Crescent Rose's handle to Weiss.

"Weiss, listen to me. Grab on, and the Nevermore will take us to the temple." Ruby said over the wind.

"What on Remnant possessed you to do this?" Weiss screamed, grabbing the handle as Ruby hauled her up. Ruby chose not to respond, instead she looked for the temple.

In a matter of moments, she saw the ruins.

"Let's jump!" Ruby commanded.

"What are you - insane?" Weiss screamed.

"We already established this, Schnee - yes!" Ruby yelled back before jumping.

The wind tore at her cloak as Ruby held onto her hood. A speck of gold grew into Yang as Ruby hurtled towards the ground.

"Heads upppppppppppppppp!" Ruby screamed, and a sudden wall slammed her to the side, making her and whatever unknown projectile had hit her - rocket into a tree.

Dazed, she mumbled "What was that…?" before shaking herself as a boy cleared his throat.

"Hey, I'm Jaune. Jaune Arc." the boy said, dangling from a tree,

"Hmph." Ruby grunted, before muttering "Ruby. And aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship to Beacon?" she asked.

"I have motion sickness…" Jaune admitted.

Ruby scoffed when she heard a woman yell "Jaune!"

"Pyrrha!" Jaune replied.

"Your partner's calling." Ruby grunted, leaping down to the ground.

"Ruby?" Yang asked.

Ruby looked up and bounced to her feet. "Yang!" she cried out in joy, reaching to hug her.

"Nora!" a red haired girl called, popping up between the two.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked herself, causing Ruby's already wagging tail to double in speed at the sight of the Faunus.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Yang exploded, causing Ruby to recoil. "CAN'T EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR _TWO SECONDS_ BEFORE ANYTHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?" The blonde roared.

A moment later, Ruby realized she saw the same Nevermore flying around them that she and Weiss had ridden there.

"Weiss!" Ruby yelled as Weiss fell, using her semblance to catch her and skid to a halt.

"Ugh! You idiot! Were you trying to kill me?!" Weiss yelled.

"No." Ruby said, dropping the heiress onto the ground and rejoining the group in time for a red Amazonian warrior girl, who could only be Pyrrha Nikos - slam to the ground near them. A Deathstalker was on the girl's tail - just as Blake had said.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can all die together!" Yang said sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it…" Ruby growled, drawing Crescent Rose and launching herself at the Grimm.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang cried out.

Ruby roared in anger and shot a blast at the Deathstalker, but it didn't scratch the Grimm. Instead, the clacking of its pincers grew angrier as Ruby realized what the Grimm was.

Not you're run of the mill Grimm, Not an Alpha Grimm. Ruby was facing an _ancient Grimm_. One of the oldest Grimm. And she just pissed it off.

"RUBY!" Yang yelled as the Grimm girl heard the Nevermore grow closer. Terrified, Ruby realized she couldn't take either of the Grimm on.

She used a burst of her Semblance to try and reach Yang's side as the blonde ran to her. But the Nevermore's feathers snared her cloak halfway there.

"Ruby! Get out of there!" Yang yelled.

"I can't!" Ruby cried out in despair, trying to free her cloak. Turning around, she saw the golden stinger raise up.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled, Ruby gave a whimper, shutting her eyes.

"You are so childish…" A familiar voice said as a blast of cold air hit Ruby.

Ruby opened her eyes to see the stinger inches away from her own skull, frozen in ice.

"And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style." Weiss said.

 _Gee, thanks._ Ruby thought resentfully.

"But I suppose I can be a bit… difficult. But if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together." Weiss said, walking off.

Ruby stood up, adjusting her hood. "Ruby! I'm so happy you're ok!" Yang yelled, tackling her. A spike of pain shot up Ruby's shoulder.

"Ow… Yang. I think I broke one of my shoulder spikes…" Ruby whimpered.

"Which one?" Yang asked.

"Left shoulder blade." Ruby muttered as Yang gently touched it.

"Yup. There's a nice crack running down it." Yang said, feeling it through the cloak.

"Great…" Ruby muttered. "How bad?"

"Pretty deep. I don't know exactly the extent, but later we can take off your cloak and take a look." Yang reassured,

"Ok." Ruby said, rejoining the group.

"Uh. Guys. That thing's circling back. What are we going to do?" Jaune said, pointing towards the Nevermore.

"Leave here. Weiss's ice won't hold the Deathstalker for much longer. Grab the relics and go." Ruby commanded.

"She's right. The thing's almost freed. Let's go." Weiss said.

"Run and live, I like it." Jaune said.

Ruby and Jaune grabbed relics and they all bolted without a word. They ran back to the forest and to the cliffs.

"It's coming back!" Ren, Nora's partner, yelled. Looking up, they saw the Nevermore fly ahead of them.

"I'll distract it, you guys go ahead!" Ruby yelled, hanging back and firing a blast at the Nevermore while everyone ran. Weiss and Blake turned and hesitated, but Yang grabbed each of their arms and dragged them along, winking at Ruby.

Once the group was out of sight, Ruby's pulse quickened. _I have to buy them time. I have to buy them time._ She thought.

Opening her mouth, she saw the Grimm following the group, and terror made her unable to speak properly. "Nevermore… I… Challenge… You…" she whimpered. Her tail tucked as her back arched.

Raising her voice, she inhaled and summoned her courage. " **::** _ **I CHALLENGE YOU, NEVERMORE!**_ **::** " she roared.

The Grimm screeched a response to her " **:** _ **I accept your challenge, young Grimm.**_ **:** " Ruby aimed Crescent Rose at the Grimm and fired. The Nevermore dodged and flew at her, diving and swooping with an opened beak.

Ruby transformed Crescent Rose into its scythe form and rolled a few meters to the right before raising it and catching the Nevermore's wing on it. The Grimm roared and rose up, taking Ruby with it. Its wings reared back and Ruby realized what was next. Leaping off the Grimm, she used a horizontal shot from Crescent Rose to dodge the feathers. The Nevermore screeched as Ruby used another blast to keep herself airborne and shoot the Grimm at the same time. With a burst of her semblance, she slashed at its throat, leaving a deep wound. This seemed to enrage the Nevermore to new heights, as it dived at Ruby, talons reaching for her throat and chest. Attacking again, Ruby used this in her favor to get up close and personal- shooting blasts directly into the screaming Nevermore's maw. It slowed the beast down, but not enough. Attempting to dodge with her Semblance, Ruby felt searing pain clip her lower arm as a feather cut through the side of it.

Bleeding now, Ruby felt her Semblance cut out- just in time for the Nevermore to knock her over with a wing. The wind knocked out of her, Ruby gasped for air that refused to come as the Nevermore sent her hurtling to her certain death. But Ruby Rose refused to die so easily.

...

" _Remember kiddo. You may not be as strong as most Grimm. But you can do anything your little mind puts itself to." Qrow said, ruffling Ruby's hair. "Just keep fighting. Don't give up until the challenger is dead. Remember the weaknesses. Aim for them, show no mercy." He said._

" _Yes Uncle Qrow." Ruby said. Raising Crescent Rose again to the tree._

" _Then go again." Qrow said, smiling._

…

Her eyes snapped open, firing a barrage of blasts from Crescent Rose towards the ground while activating the very last dregs of her Semblance to bring herself back up into the air. Releasing a scream, Ruby's eyes narrowed as she pinpointed a spot and took aim before raising Crescent Rose above her and blasting forward with her Semblance and slashing through the Nevermore.

Looking at the falling corpse as she fell, Ruby snagged Crescent Rose on a tree and used it to slow her fall.

* * *

Walking back to the cliffs, she was met with Yang, Weiss and Blake waiting for her with the others at the bullhead.

"Let's go…" Ruby said, feeling numb from exhaustion. Yang took one look at her and wrapped one arm under her and helped Ruby sit down on a seat in the bullhead.

"Just rest, Rubes. That was impressive." Yang said. Ruby gave a sigh and leaned against Yang, before giving a yelp as her cracked spike brushed against her sister.

"Ow…" she moaned.

"What is it?" Weiss and Blake asked.

"Just… I hurt my shoulder a bit during the fight." Ruby answered.

"I'll take care of her, you guys. She'll be fine." Yang said.

"Can I look at it?" Weiss asked, Ruby whirled around, clutching her cloak around her and wincing again.

"No!" The Grimm girl yelped.

"Sorry Weiss, Rubes really only lets me treat her wounds…" Yang explained halfheartedly. The heiress sighed and withdrew.

"Yang… can we go in private please…" Ruby whined, wanting to see the extent of the damage done.

"Yeah." Yang said, leading Ruby off to a small storage closet and locking the door.

Ruby sighed in relief as she shed her cloak. Yang looked calmly at it, but the look on her face made Ruby have a clue of the extent of the damage.

"How bad is it…?" Ruby asked, not wanting to turn around.

"It's a lot deeper than I thought. It look painful to me, and I'm worried that it may not heal, we've never had this happen to you before." Yang said.

Ruby thought for a moment. "What can we do?" she asked.

Yang looked pained, "We have two options, let it be and hope that it heals. Or… snap it off." the blonde offered.

Ruby flinched at the thought of one of her spikes getting snapped off. But what choice did she have? Wait for it to fall off and explain what it was?

"Please, Yang… make it fast." Ruby whimpered finally, reaching a choice.

"You know I will." Yang replied, clearing off a space on the ground and kneeling down.

Ruby nodded and laid down, feeling Yang's hands gingerly touching the cracks on the damaged spike. "Ready?" The brawler asked.

Ruby inhaled. "Yes." she said in determination, feeling Yang's warm hands curl around the spike.

"One… two…" Yang muttered and a searing pain ripped through Ruby, accompanied a second later by a _**SNAP!**_

Ruby grit her teeth and turned to Yang and the broken spike she held. It was damaged alright, long cracks ran down it from serrated claws. But then, something happened. It started dissolving, much like a regular Grimm would.

"Oh wow… Yang breathed.

Ruby grimaced as the pain pulsed through her. "Well. I'm going to feel that later." She muttered.

"At least it's done and over with now." Yang said, watching as the broken part of the spike sealed over, leaving a jagged stump.

"Yeah." Ruby said as they walked out.

"You ok?" Blake asked upon seeing them.

"She dislocated her shoulder and I popped it back in for her." Yang explained.

"Good." Blake said as Ruby sat down.

The ship was filled with idle chatter from the eight occupants, until they landed.

" _Head to the auditorium for team assignment."_ A voice said over the speakers.

 _Here goes nothing…_ Ruby thought.

* * *

"Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna. You chose the white knight piece and will be recognized as Team RWBY. Led by… Ruby Rose." Ozpin said.

" _What?!_ " Ruby said in shock

"What?" Weiss yelled shrilly.

"Yes! Good job, Rubes!" Yang exclaimed, hugging Ruby as the assembly was dismissed.

Ozpin walked over to Ruby. "Miss Rose, a word in private- if you may." He said calmly.

Ruby nodded and the two walked out.

Going to the CCT tower, Ozpin let Ruby into the elevator before following and pressing a button to his office.

As they ascended upwards, Ozpin turned to her and asked:

"Well, Miss Rose. I have quite a few questions for you." He said.

Ruby froze, tail bristling. "About what, Professor Ozpin, Sir?" She responded.

Ozpin paused for a moment and took a sip from his mug. "Miss Rose, why would you lie to me about your true heritage?" He requested.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Finally! And I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written. A bit over 3,000 words! But think of it as my thank you to all of you for all of the support! This is insane, RTBDFD is now my fastest growing story. And to be honest, the reason Jaune isn't mentioned much is because of two reasons, one logical and the other personal: a) He is not a major character and will not be one in this story. And b) I… just don't really like him that much. Wait, wait. Lemme spare you guys you're complaining-**

 **A review has been posted by:**

 **JauneArcLover**

 _ **Oh my god! Why do you hate on Jaune so much?! What has he ever done to you? I hate you and all your work just because you don't like Jaune! This story is trash and I hate it so much! You're such a bad writer! Go drink bleach with tide pods! I love Jaune! He's my favorite! You suck, Firecat!**_

 **Well. Happy now? And I don't care if you flame or hate the way I write this. But just know that I** _ **do**_ **read all the reviews, and they affect my willingness to write, so if you have only negativity to spew- do it somewhere else.**

 **But if your reviews are constructive, please, point out any errors I have made, the Ozpin one will be resolved shortly after this is up- I forgot.**

 **Thank you, and don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 5

" _Miss Rose, why would you lie to me about your true heritage?"_ Ozpin's words echoed in Ruby's ears as they continued to ascend in the CCT tower's elevator.

"Sir, I-" Ruby began but Ozpin cut her off.

"I am sure you have a reason for it, Miss Rose. But let's wait until we are in my office, first." He replied.

"Yes, sir." Ruby said, tail drooping.

 _He knows, he knows that I lied. Dad's going to kill me!_ She thought, panicked as the elevator finally stopped and the doors opened with a _ding!_

Ozpin strode to his desk and took his seat, gesturing for Ruby to follow. The Grimm girl sat across from his as he laced his fingers together and looked at her.

"Now, how about you take off that cloak of yours. It _is_ awfully hot in here- the fact that hot air goes upward doesn't help at all." He said calmly.

 _This is just a ploy to find out my secret. But what choice do I have?_ She thought.

Ruby fidgeted under his gaze before lowering her head and undoing the clasp of her cloak and removing it. She draped it carefully over the back of her chair before facing him.

"The myths are true, than." Ozpin said quietly. Ruby's eyes widened in surprise.

"What do you mean, sir?" Ruby asked.

"I mean that the myths of Grimm-Faunus hybrids are true." He responded.

"Yes sir, they are." Ruby said as Ozpin stood up and examined her.

"Hm. Ursa maybe? Or maybe a Beowolf. Yes." He said, pulling up his scroll and comparing her to pictures of Beowolves.

"Alpha Beowolf, actually." Ruby said meekly. "Although Uncle Qrow suspects I have multiple Grimm types. For example, the spikes on my shoulder blades are Ursa-like. Yet my claws are that of a Beowolf, although every Grimm feature is scaled down, as far as Uncle Qrow and Dad have hypothesized." She added.

"Correct, Miss Rose." Ozpin said, touching where her shoulder spike had been snapped off by Yang.

"And this was the shoulder injury sustained while defending a Beowolf?" He asked, Ruby stiffened and winced as pain shot through it in phantom pain.

"How did you…" She began.

"I have seen a lot in my time on Remnant, Miss Rose. I recognized it as an act of protectiveness." He replied easily.

"Ok…" Ruby said warily.

"Now, about your sister. Miss Xiao Long seems to be very possessive about your secret. Is there a reason behind that?" He questioned.

"Yes. Our father doesn't want people knowing about my secret. But Yang is even more so strict about me _not_ feeding or going near Grimm. She wants me to curb my instincts and forget about them, so does my dad. She only does it because dad wants me to be normal." Ruby said bitterly.

"And how does she plan to curb your instincts?" He replied.

Ruby sighed. "With our teams now assembled, I now have to fake being asleep so they don't see that I don't need sleep. I've always been good about not feeding, but being around Grimm is harder. I still know I have to establish my rank in a pack, most Beowolves do - an instinctual thing. But that's not something I can do in broad daylight in front of people. And since Yang banned nighttime activities- I don't know if I can get the chance to." She said.

"And how do you feel about this?" He asked.

"I feel like it's unfair! How about I tell her that she can't form friendships with other humans. That she can no longer eat anything. And have to take unnecessary naps!" Ruby exploded, "And then tell her to hide her face behind a hood." She said sadly.

"Yes, Miss Rose. I know how it feels to hide your true self. But I assure you, you can live freely here. I am accepting of people from all walks of life, human, Faunus, and maybe you are the beginning of something unique- demiGrimm." He said.

"W...what?" Ruby said, shocked.

"But, Miss Rose. I must ask. On your transcript, it does not give much information on your childhood or habits. Is there anything you would like to inform me about? I would like to have those spaces filled." Ozpin requested.

Almost as if on cue, Ruby's scroll began to ring. Without looking at it, Ruby silenced it. "Sorry, a friend of mine was calling." She said. _Dammit Adam, I told you call tonight! Not now!_ She thought.

"And no, Professor. That information was withheld because of my heritage." She added.

"Well, Miss Rose. If there is anything you would like to tell me- please, don't hesitate to ask." Ozpin said.

"Yes sir." Ruby replied.

"Good. Now you can go to your dorm." Ozpin said.

* * *

Ruby locked the bathroom door and opened up her scroll. Clicking on _A. Taurus_ , she heard it ring once, twice, and then he picked up.

" _Why didn't you pick up?"_ Adam asked.

"Sorry, I was in Ozpin's office. He knew this whole time my secret. You tried calling me at the wrong time." Ruby said.

Adam sighed on the other end. _"Well, I am sorry."_ He said mockingly.

Ruby paused, "How are they doing?" She asked.

" _Good, I've sent a battalion to capture your pack in Patch. So far we have counted 16 Beowolves, 5 Ursa minors, 12 Boarbatusks and we believe that there are more Grimm than that."_ He reported.

"You have all the Boarbatusks, there _should_ be 7 Ursi, and 29 Beowolves. You're doing well. That counts up to total of: 58 Beowolves, 14 Ursa minors, 2 Majors, and 36 Boarbatusks." Ruby added.

" _Good. Although there was a breach and one of the Major's got loose- we had to kill it. We're working on finding a replacement and possibly more Majors."_ Adam said, Ruby let out a hiss of anger.

"Dammit! The Majors were important!"

" _Yes, I know. But I have news for you."_ Adam said, catching Ruby's interest.

"What is it?" She asked.

" _We have a Nevermore. We caught a goddamn Nevermore."_ Adam said in barely concealed excitement.

"A Nevermore?! I call BS. How?" Ruby asked.

" _Not telling, but you need to see it for yourself. Huge thing. I estimate 64 foot wingspan and 9 foot long talons. Took five battalions to subdue and cage it, but it will be well worth it. On Friday I can send someone to bring you over to see them all."_ Adam said.

Ruby's eyes lit up. "I'd love to see for myself. I'll be there."

" _Good. It'll be nice to see you again, Commander Rose."_ He said.

"You too, Adam." Ruby replied and hang up.

* * *

 _A Nevermore. A God. Damn. Nevermore._ She thought as she walked back to her dorm, a spring in her step. _I wonder what training will be like, Maybe the arena needs to be expanded and reinforced. Perhaps saddles? That would be cool- riding a Nevermore properly with reins and everything!_ She thought, head buzzing as she opened the door.

"Well? What did Professor Ozpin want?" Yang asked immediately, leaping to greet Ruby.

"Nothing much, but I do think I should just say it now." Ruby said- and pulled down her hood.

Blake bristled, hand on Gambol Shroud. Weiss let out a scream as she drew Myrtenaster. Yang was there in a blur- putting herself between the two girls and her little sister.

"Guys. Stop!" Ruby said, panicking.

"I should've _known!_ " Blake hissed, her katana ready.

"Stop it you two, just let Ruby speak!" Yang said, eyes flashing red.

"Why should we? She's a liar!" Weiss declared.

"I never lied, I just didn't tell you the full story yet!" Ruby yelled.

"Give her a goddamn chance to explain herself - or so help me!" Yang spat at the monochrome duo.

Weiss hesitated, and Blake's eyes lowered to the ground as Ruby shed her cloak.

"I am not Human, nor a Faunus. I am what my family has deemed a demiGrimm. I am half Faunus, half Grimm. But please, I won't hurt you." Ruby pleaded.

"Why should we trust you?" Weiss asked.

"I know it seems weird, but please- I have control." Ruby said.

"Ruby, it's ok." Yang said, gently brushing her hand on the broken spike.

"Is that what the "dislocated shoulder" was?" Blake asked.

"Yeah. I cracked a spike so bad that Yang had to snap ot off." Ruby said, a twinge of phantom pain rippling across the area.

"I'm sorry about that, Rubes." Yang said.

"Well. I admire your sisterly love, but we should go to bed. We have class tomorrow." Weiss said. "Although we _will_ be continuing this subject later." she added in a slight growl.

"Agreed." Blake yawned.

"And Ruby." Yang said, already gathering her clothes to sleep in. Ruby turned to her. "Don't go too far out. And if you don't get back by five, then I'm going out to find you." Yang told her.

 _What?! She's letting me out?_ Ruby thought excitedly. "Thankyouthankyou!" Ruby squealed, hugging her sister and gathering her cloak.

"I'll see you in the morning, be smart, be safe, Ruby." Yang said.

"I will! Love you, Yang!" Ruby squealed, using her Semblance to burst out the door.

* * *

Checking her internal clock, Ruby smirked as she opened the door to meet a pacing Yang.

"I'm here, sis." Ruby greeted, taking note on how Blake, who was "asleep"' let her eyes crack open.

"It's about 4:57, Yang. You didn't need to be pacing for half an hour." A "sleepy" Blake noted as Ruby crept up to the definitely asleep Weiss.

"Yeah, but now is the perfect time to get moving guys! We gotta unpack still!" Yang said, covering her ears as Ruby withdrew a whistle from her cloak.

 _ **TWEEEEEEEET!**_

"AH!" Weiss yelled, falling from her bed as Yang started laughing.

"Good morning Team RWBY!" Ruby announced.

"What on Remnant are you doing up? It's not even dawn yet!" Weiss demanded harshly.

"Part of being a half Grimm. I don't need sleep." Ruby chirped.

"Then at least let me sleep in!" Weiss scowled.

"Nope!" Ruby popped the 'p'

"Ugh." Weiss grumbled.

"Come on, lazy butt! We gotta unpack!" Yang said cheerfully, opening her suitcase.

"Ok, ok. Just let me get dressed first." Weiss said, disappearing into the bathroom.

About a few hours later, they had organized their room… except for the beds.

"Well… that's a problem." Yang noted.

"We can just… y'know, get bunk beds." Ruby suggested, and Yang's grin made the other two members wonder if the sisters had planned this.

"It _does_ seem like a good idea." Blake added.

"No!" Weiss decided.

"Looks like princess has been outvoted." Ruby snickered as they set to work.

A bit later, Ruby looked at the clock. "7:30, good job guys!"

"Can we go back to bed than?" Weiss asked.

"Nope!" Ruby cheered, going to the door. "Classes!" She added.

* * *

They ate breakfast and arrived a few minutes early to Professor Port's classroom.

"Monsters, Demons, Creatures of the night. All words used to describe Grimm- I simply refer to them as "prey". And you will too upon graduating this prestigious academy!" The man said, strutting around the classroom.

Already, students were losing attention, Ruby more so.

" **:** _ **Sister Grimm, please help me.**_ **:** " Ruby was distracted by the constant pleas of a Boarbatusk trapped in a cage in the classroom.

"Ruby…?" Yang asked, nudging her.

"Yang, it's scared. There's a Boarbatusk trapped inside that cage." Ruby responded in a whisper. Yang's eyes widened.

"Why is it there?" The blonde asked.

"I don't know. But I _have_ to help it." Ruby said in determination. Yang sighed.

"Alright. I won't stop you." She admitted as Ruby turned to the crate and focused a tiny spark of Authority towards the Grimm, grabbing its attention.

" **::** _ **I will free you, Brother.**_ **::** " she said quietly.

"What did you say?" Yang asked immediately, drawing Blake's and Weiss's attention.

"I told it I would free it." Ruby responded.

"Now, which one of you think you embody these traits?" Port asked and Ruby shot to her feet as Yang held Weiss's wrist to keep the heiress from interfering.

"I do, sir!" Ruby declared, ignoring Weiss's scowl.

"Very well. Than meet your challenger." Port said, raising his axe and chopping off the lock.

The Grimm burst forward, and pawed the ground. " **:** _ **Thank you, Sister Grimm.**_ **:** " the Boarbatusk snorted.

" **::** _ **See me as you would a human. Please, see me as you would a human.**_ **::** " Ruby begged quietly, and the Boarbatusk was confused for a moment before Ruby struck with Crescent Rose.

Using its spin-dash, the Grimm accidentally rammed into the wall when Ruby jumped out of the way.

Flipped onto its back, Ruby used her Semblance to drive Crescent Rose into the Grimm's underside.

The Grimm grunted once and started disintegrating.

" **::** _ **I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…**_ **::** " Ruby whimpered, covering her mouth, despite the cheers from the crowd. But one figure stood out, scowling.

Weiss.

* * *

"What was _that_ for? You just come prancing in, slay a Grimm and start _crying like a complete idiot!_ " Weiss huffed as they exited.

Ruby sighed, and then brightened up some when she remembered her meeting with Adam tomorrow night. "So?" She asked.

"So _everything_! Absolutely _nobody_ cries during a match, and you had an easy one that came out with no scratches at all!" Weiss ranted.

"Well how would _you_ feel if you were in there facing another human being who had been trapped for God-knows-how-long?" Ruby snapped back, tail bristling.

"I wouldn't have laid a finger on another person in pain!" Weiss sniffed.

" _Exactly!_ " Ruby all but screeched.

"What does _that_ have to do with this?" Weiss snapped

" **::** _ **Everything!**_ **::** " Ruby snarled, shoving Weiss to the ground and blasting away in a hurricane of rose petals.

* * *

 **A/N:** **I apologize for all of the line-breaks and skipping around. I have so much planned for this story- and the fact that I am merging arcs - and even cutting some out completely - is because I want to get to all of the exciting parts. At least now this is where we get the introduction of a few important characters in the next chapter and very important details. The reason I mass post these chapters is because I kind of stockpile them because I forget to put them up! But I'm already working on the next chapter. actually, I need to work on other projects, but this is too much fun.**


	7. Chapter 6

Ruby licked the envelope shut and quickly scrawled out her other teammates names on it. Satisfied, she grabbed Crescent Rose and opened a window before leaping out of it and using her Semblance to all but fly out to the nearest bullhead.

"Where to?" The captain asked as Ruby entered.

"Downtown Vale, please. By the docks." Ruby responded, handing a few Lien notes in return as the ship roared to life under her.

Opening up her scroll to the messages, she sent a text to Adam.

 _Coming downtown a bit early. Gonna be there in a bit. Send me pictures of the beauty please?_

She knew his response immediately. He replied that he wanted to keep her a secret and Ruby would have to wait just a few more hours.

* * *

Yang threw the door open, and almost fell to her knees to see an envelope on the ground.

Opening it, her heart stopped beating for a second.

 _Dear Yang, Blake and Weiss,_

 _I am sorry for leaving on short notice, but I just need time to think. I'm leaving Beacon grounds for a bit and I'll be back before Monday._

 _Love, Ruby_

"Does she even _know_ we're not supposed to leave school grounds until the weekend?" Weiss grumbled.

"It _is_ Saturday tomorrow." Blake noted.

"But what about the rest of the classes! We'll get team points docked!" Weiss yelled.

Yang ignored the exchange and instead texted Ruby.

 _hi Ruby, sorry that Weiss yelled at u. Can u come back 2 school pls so we can talk it out?_

Ruby's response made Yang want to hurl her Scroll at the wall.

 _No. Weiss has made it very clear that I am unwanted by her as a partner and leader. Anyway, I had a Dust shop order I needed to pick up, so I'm doing that now. I'll be fine, Yang. See you on Monday._

" _Very clear that I am unwanted" ok…_ Yang thought.

"WILL BOTH OF YOU **SHUT IT**?!" Yang snarled, effectively silencing the two bickering teammates. "Thank you." She added, climbing onto her bunk and grabbing her textbook.

"I'm going to the library." Blake announced quietly, the click of the door the only sign of the Faunus leaving.

"And I'm going to-" Weiss declared, but Yang just dismissed her with a wave of her hand.

"You do whatever, I'm going to make a call." Yang said, abandoned her short lived attempt to study. Grabbing her Scroll, she walked outside and clicked _Dad_

It rang once, and her father's concerned face flickered to life. "What did you do now?"

"It's not me, Dad. It's Ruby." Yang replied.

"Alright, rephrased: What did _Ruby_ do now?" Taiyang said.

"She ran away to downtown Vale for the weekend, alone. All because her partner yelled at her." Yang said.

Taiyang pinched the bridge of her nose. "What for?"

Yang sighed. "She cried after killing a Grimm in Port's class. Weiss yelled at her for being a baby." She said.

Taiyang sighed. "Anything else?"

"Not really." Yang said.

"Well thanks for alerting me first thing- I'll send Qrow for her." He said.

"Love you." Yang said

"Be safe, Yang." Taiyang replied before the call ended.

* * *

Ruby opened the door to Junior's club. Immediately, she spotted the man himself, who waved her over.

"Wolfie, what brings you here?" Junior asked.

"I'm meeting a co-worker. You've seen any 'Fang members looking for me?" Ruby replied.

"Yeah, he's in one of the private conference rooms." Junior responded.

Ruby nodded. "Thank you. I won't be long." She said, heading towards the vague direction Junior had pointed her to.

The Malachite twins greeted her frostily before escorting her the rest of the way.

They shut the door behind Ruby, who was greeted by one of the higher up ranking grunts. "Commander Rose, ma'am." The man said, saluting.

"At ease. Do you have anything?" Ruby asked. The grunt nodded eagerly and handed over Ruby's mask.

"And I have a photo from Captain Berra. She wishes you well." The grunt said, handing Ruby a photo of a Nevermore chained down inside a cage, upon further inspection- Ruby spotted a small dot, most likely the Captain herself.

"Adam was right, she _is_ magnificent." Ruby said, and then clapped her hands. "Let's go back to our base. I am oh so eager to meet her." She added, bouncing on the spot as the grunt led her outside to a car.

Getting into the passenger side, a tap on her shoulder alerted her they weren't alone. "Come on back, Commander Rose." A voice said.

"Captain Berra, good to see you again!" Ruby said, accepting the offer and sitting in the back of the van.

"So, you've met her, I take it? Adam said no photos, but I couldn't resist." Berra said.

"I can see why he wanted to keep her secret. How is the complex holding up?" Ruby replied.

"The GHB is running smoothly. Beowolf training is progressing, and we've finally replaced the rampant Ursa Major." Berra said.

"Good. I miss them all- I hope you remembered my request to have my original pack separate?" Ruby asked

"Yes, Commander Rose." Berra nodded.

"Good." Ruby said curtly as they filled the rest of the ride with idle chatter.

It seemed so brief before the car stopped and a pair of grunts escorted Ruby and Berra outside, facing the giant compound.

"Ah. Good to be home." Ruby said, inhaling the familiar scents before entering.

The grunts shut the heavyweight steel doors behind her. Berra gave a nod and led the way past the Grimm holding cells and into a newly made area. The screeches gave Ruby a hint of who was on the other side of the door that blocked them.

Opening the door, she stared at the tail of the Nevermore. _She's not huge, she's GINORMOUS!_ Ruby thought in shock, Berra had to push Ruby's jaw up before it hit the floor.

Ruby gave questions as she examined each feature of the Grimm. Her talons were larger than Adam described, her feathers were a bit ruffled, but she was definitely in prime condition.

"Any ideas on names?" Berra asked.

Ruby thought for a moment, "her identification is G: N-001-2-7-X5, correct?" She asked.

"Yes." Berra responded as Ruby sized up the Nevermore's talons again.

"Baryonyx _ *****_." She said.

"Baryonyx? Why that name?" Berra asked.

"In old Greek, it translates roughly to "Big Claw" or "Big Talon" I think it's fitting." Ruby declared.

"Interesting." Berra remarked, before the woman's eyes lit up. "Shall we give her a run?"

Ruby's gaze met Berra's and nodded, excited for herself to see the newest member in action. "Bring Baryonyx out to the arena." she said.

"Oh, we created an arena specifically for her. It's right below us." the woman said, and walked to a panel and flipped up the cover before pressing a button.

A loud siren blared for a good minute as lights flashed. " _ **Grimm transport to lower arena in progress. Grimm transport to lower arena in progress.**_ " A mechanical voice said over the speakers after the sirens stopped and the ground rumbled before the cage started lowering into the ground and sealed shut again after Baryonyx disappeared from view.

"Come on." Berra said, punching a code into a keypad and an elevator opened up. "its 1-5-9-8." she added as Ruby followed her into the shaft. It was a simple stainless steel elevator with two buttons: L.G.C.A. and Arena.

As they descended, a light blinked overhead and a voice came on speakers. " _ **Welcome to the "Large Grimm Containment Area" and "Arena" elevator. You are currently descending to the "Arena", where the first viewing of a new Nevermore is happening. Please keep in mind that you are not to touch anything in the arena or in the viewing boxes, as the entire area is under constant 24-hour surveillance. There are to be no weapons in the Arena- as it may startle the Grimm inside. Thank you for coming down here, have a wonderful day."**_ The voice said.

The elevator finally came to a stop, and Baryonyx's screams were heard through the thick steel doors. Ruby pressed the button to open them, and was greeted with a corridor. Dead ahead was a stairwell labeled "Viewing boxes", and to the left was a corridor that led to a similar thick door with a keypad in the center of the door.

Berra led Ruby to the left, and handed her a card. Ruby swiped it, and the door slid open, revealing a chain-linked door. Opening it, Ruby was met with a small locker room.

"For you to put your gear and such, for training." Berra explained as Ruby shed her cloak and hung it up.

"Thank you, Berra. You can go watch."

Ruby said with a smile.

"Of course, Commander Rose." Berra said, walking out.

Ruby than opened the last door, a _very_ thick metal door with three deadbolts.

Pulling it open, she was greeted by the beauty herself.

Baryonyx was giving primal screeches as Ruby entered. " **::** _ **SILENCE!**_ **::** " Ruby roared. Baryonyx's screeches quelled for a moment as red eyes focused on her.

" **::** _ **Good, Baryonyx.**_ **::** " Ruby said.

" **:** _ **Who are you?**_ **:** " Baryonyx demanded, struggling against the chains that held her down.

" **::** _ **Stop struggling, Baryonyx. It will only make it worse.**_ **::** " Ruby responded.

Baryonyx ignored the warning and instead doubled her efforts. " **:** _ **FREE ME!**_ **:** " She screamed.

" **::** _ **I said**_ _ **silence.**_ **::** " Ruby snarled, unsheathing Crescent Rose and pointing it at the Nevermore's wing. " **::** _ **I will not hesitate to clip your wings.**_ **::** " she threatened, and moved the rifle to Baryonyx's beak and fired a blast.

The Nevermore gave a cry of pain as Ruby used the moment of Baryonyx being stunned to tighten the restraints on her mouth.

" **::** _ **We can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's your choice, Baryonyx.**_ **::** " Ruby said.

Baryonyx gave a strangled screech and tried lifting herself up, before Ruby slammed the flat side of Crescent Rose onto the Grimm's head.

After a good amount of struggling and back and forth fighting, Ruby sighed. "Unbind the Grimm." She called to the White Fang members, who obeyed.

Baryonyx gave a triumphant roar and rose up to her full height. Ruby smirked, and used her Semblance to shoot at the Nevermore's legs and knocking her to the ground. In an instant, Baryonyx was reduced to a weakened bird. " **::** _ **Obey me as your Alpha!**_ **::** " Ruby snarled.

" **:** _ **Why should I?**_ **:"** Baryonyx snarled.

" **::** _ **You hold no power anymore, Baryonyx. You cannot fight back against me. Submit to me, and it will be for your better.**_ **::** " Ruby snarled in response, placing herself in front of Baryonyx, finger on the trigger.

" **:** _ **You think a display of power can get me to submit? I would rather die!**_ **:** " Baryonyx replied.

"Detain it." Ruby ordered, already walking away. This would be harder than she thought.

As she exited the locker room, she smiled when she saw Adam there. "Hello, Adam." Ruby greeted warmly.

"Hello to you too, Ruby." Adam said. "A pleasure to see you again. Baryonyx seems to be a bit of a challenge for you." He noted.

"I don't deny it." Ruby admitted.

"Well, there's a surprise for you in the barracks." Adam said, making Rose perk up in curiosity. But the look on his face told her that not even the biggest kicked puppy look wouldn't make him spill.

"Ok." Ruby said, standing up and heading over.

* * *

Qrow circled around From Dust Til' Dawn. Changing back, he entered.

"Yes?" the shopkeeper asked.

"Have you seen Ruby Rose anywhere?" Qrow asked. "She said she was picking up a shipment of Dust today." he added.

"No sir. I have not. She hasn't been around for a while. And there are no shipments under her name, I was checking right when you came in." The shopkeeper said, causing Qrow to give a growl. _That little liar!_ He thought furiously, grabbing his scroll and texting Yang.

 _At Dust Til' Dawn right now. Ruby's not here. Shopkeeper says there was no order under her name and that Ruby never came by. She lied to us!_

 _Whut 0.0 she LIED? Ok, im gonna kick her lying butt!_

Qrow suppressed a grin and responded

 _Slow down, firecracker. I'll find her, THAN we kick her lying ass._

 _Couldn't have said it better! ;(_

 _Now_ Qrow allowed a small humorless chuckle escape his lips. Little Red Riding Hood was in trouble.

"Thanks for the tip off. I'll be on my way now. And if she _does_ come by, tell her that her uncle isn't very happy with her choices." Qrow added, leaving the shop.

* * *

Ruby opened the door to the barracks, and was met immediately with Berra surrounded by Grimm. _Ruby's_ Grimm.

" **:** _ **Sister Alpha! You have returned!**_ **:** " They chorused.

" **::** _ **Yes, my Pack. I have returned.**_ **::** " Ruby said in amusement as they all bowed before her.

"They all wouldn't stop baying the moment you entered the complex. They have such strong senses." Berra noted.

"Well, I _am_ their Alpha. It's their job to protect me and for me to protect them in return. They wanted to get to me." Ruby explained, scratching one of the Beowolves behind the ears. "And I think I can introduce them all to the rest of the pack. Maybe they can help me merge them." She added.

Berra looked thoughtful. "I suppose so. I'll go see Adam and alert him of the event. You can go ahead and send them there." she said.

" **::** _ **Station! All of you!**_ **::** " Ruby ordered. The Grimm bowed their heads in unison and went into their respective crates. Ruby flipped the lever that sent them on the platforms inside the crates to the Arena. Ruby turned to Berra and smiled gently, excitement buzzing in her nerves.

"Ok, Berra. Go to the other barracks and send the other forces to the arena." Ruby added, moving to her own platform and clicking the button that sent her flying backwards. It slowed quickly and the doors to the arena opened.

" **::** _ **Positions!**_ **::** " Ruby barked, the Grimm stepped forward into ranks. Already, Ruby could hear the distant whirring of the platforms of the other Grimm in the barracks.

" **::** _ **Be still.**_ **::** " Ruby commanded, watching the platforms open up to reveal the rest of the Grimm.

" **::** _ **Positions! NOW!**_ **::** " Ruby snarled at the other Grimm, using a pulse of Authority.

With two groups of Grimm on either sides of the Arena, Ruby could feel the tension between the two groups.

" **::** _ **All of you, eyes on me!**_ **::** " Ruby snapped.

" **:** _ **Yes Alpha/Sister Alpha**_ **:** " The two groups bayed.

" **::** _ **Just call me Alpha, all of you.**_ **::** " Ruby requested.

" **:** _ **As you wish, Alpha.**_ **::** " They said.

" **::** _ **All of you, the reason there are more than us than usual, it is because I am merging all of you under my control. You all will live in the same crates, but training will now be together.**_ **::** " Ruby said.

" **:** _ **Yes, Alpha.**_ **:** " They said.

" **::** _ **Good. At ease.**_ **::** " Ruby said, heart pounding. This was the test to see how they would react.

The Betas of each group stepped forward, on Ruby's old pack, it was the Ursa Minor that had defended her so many years ago. On the other group, it was a Beowolf. They conversed quietly and eventually gave a nod of mutual respect. That seemed enough for the rest of the Grimm, who commingled.

 _I did it. I merged them together!_ Ruby thought, eyes shining. "Impressive, Ruby. Maybe you can bring them to see Baryonyx next time. Use them to take control." Adam said from the box.

"I will." Ruby agreed.

"Good." Adam said, disappearing back into the lift. A clinking alerted her of him leaving.

* * *

 *** I chose the name "Baryonyx" directly for its translation. In this case, it means "Strong Talon".**

 **A/N:** **Yes. Triple updates. I will say that Baryonyx is going to play a major role in later events… That I am still setting the stage for. But I enjoyed the introduction of her, and of Berra. Actually, I have a challenge. Try to guess what type of Faunus Berra is and what her trait is, and you get a shoutout in the next chapter! Best of luck!**


	8. Chapter 7

Ruby opened the door to Baryonyx's arena.

The Nevermore greeted the Grimm girl with open hostility, which Ruby brushed off. " **::** _ **Well, I have a treat for you.**_ **::** " Ruby said, signaling to Berra to let in her pack.

The Grimm all surrounded Baryonyx, snarling and snapping. " **:** _ **Why do you listen to her?! Why respect something half your size?**_ **:** " Baryonyx demanded.

" **:** _ **We obey our Alpha. Our Alpha wishes us to subdue you, so we do.**_ **:** " Ruby's old pack beta said.

" **:** _ **Why call a weakling your Alpha? Follow me, and we can be freed from this eternal hellhole!**_ **:** " Baryonyx responded.

" **:** _ **Why should we obey you?**_ **:** " The Ursa Beta snapped back.

" **:** _ **I am stronger, larger and faster than your Alpha. Come with me, and we can live in peace!**_ **:** " Baryonyx said.

" **:** _ **NEVER!**_ **:** " The pack snarled as one, bringing joy to Ruby's heart at their loyalty.

" **:** _ **Fine then, I'll do this myself!**_ **:** " Baryonyx snapped, swinging her head to face Ruby. " **:** _ **I challenge you for your pack's Alphaship!**_ **:** "

Ruby smirked, already undoing the restraints. " **::** _ **I accept. But if you fail, than you will submit to me as your Alpha, now and forever.**_ **::** " Ruby responded, undoing the last restraint.

Baryonyx gave a screech as she lifted off the ground, red eyes calculating. And all of a sudden, Ruby realized why it had taken five battalions to subdue her.

She was an Elder Grimm.

* * *

"Well, kiddo. I asked around, nobody's seen Ruby." Qrow said, leaning on Team WBY's dorm door frame.

"Where could she be than? Tomorrow is Monday, and she _should_ have stopped at a hotel. It doesn't help that she left her Scroll here, so calling her is almost useless." Weiss said, picking up said Scroll.

"Remember Weiss, Ruby doesn't need sleep among other things." Yang reminded.

"So… Yang, they know the rule?" Qrow asked.

"Yes Uncle Qrow. They know not to feed her." Yang replied.

"It is rather strange that she carries more Grimm traits than Faunus. But then again, it is completely unorthodox for me to say such things." Blake said.

"Wait, Uncle Qrow. There _may_ be one place you haven't looked. I'll go and ask them. If he hasn't seen her, than nobody has." Yang said in realization. Qrow nodded.

 _If you're in there, Ruby. You are in much more trouble than you were to start with._ Yang thought, leaving the dorm to find Bumblebee.

Mounting up, she took off towards Junior's club.

* * *

Ruby blocked the feathers with Crescent Rose's blade, Baryonyx was definitely a challenge to reckon with.

" **:** _ **Come now, little Grimm. Don't you know better?**_ **:** " The Nevermore taunted, causing Ruby to give a snarl of frustration as she burst forward with her semblance. But Baryonyx caught her with a talon and attempted to slam her to the ground, but Ruby barely escaped.

" **::** _ **I may be younger than you, but age doesn't define strength!**_ **::** " Ruby snarled, flying forward and shooting upward to meet Baryonyx mid-air. Swinging her blade to meet the Nevermore's giant talon, Ruby pulled the trigger and a blast rang out, hitting Baryonyx in the chest.

Baryonyx screamed and shot more feathers at Ruby, who dodged them. Ruby retaliated with more gunshots, clipping the Grimm's left wing. Baryonyx roared and slammed her talons to the ground before lunging forward.

Ruby rolled out of the way- into Baryonyx's waiting talons. " **:** _ **I knew you would do that.**_ **:** " she hissed eagerly, rearing her head up and opening her beak to eat Ruby, who was pinned to the ground helpless.

"Commander Rose!" Berra screamed, tail lashing as she raced forward to Ruby's aid.

"Berra, _no!_ " Ruby cried in desperation, willing her friend to see the danger- if Berra risked herself for Ruby, Baryonyx would kill Berra!

Berra was halfway across the arena before the unimaginable happened. Ruby's Ursa beta charged towards the Faunus girl - and snatched her in its claws before depositing her on its back and continuing the charge - all in a split moment.

Ruby looked in shock as Berra raised a stunner and fired repeatedly at Baryonyx. The Nevermore screeched in fury as the Ursa grabbed Ruby and skid to a halt a few meters away from where Ruby would've died.

" **:** _ **Alpha, are you alright?**_ **:** " The Ursa asked.

" **:;** _ **Thank you, Beta.**_ **::** " Ruby said. " **::** _ **Take the Faunus to a safer zone and protect her.**_ **::** " she ordered, vaulting off the Ursa's back and charging with a war scream at Baryonyx again.

* * *

"No, Blonde. I haven't seen Wolfie." Junior said.

" _Wolfie?!_ " A muscle in Yang's eye twitched as her grip on the table and Junior's arm tightened.

"Look, look! I don't know where your sister is! I just know that she's a wolf Faunus from the others that have been here, talking about her." Junior said.

"Like who?" Yang asked, forcing a false smile full of shark fangs.

"I- I don't know! I swear!" Junior said as Yang's grip reached Ruby levels - on the verge of breaking bone.

"Well you'd better _find out_ before you _find_ that a few bones of yours are shattered." Yang said in a sing-song tone

"I said that I don't know!" Junior protested.

Yang simply twisted his arm back and slammed him against the tabletop, her smile flickering for a moment.

"Well, as I said before- find out. And don't give me any of your bullshit. You have until 1am _tonight._ Or you'll have a _very_ painful day ahead of you tomorrow when I and a few friends drop by to make you pay." Yang said, smiling sweetly again.

"Yes sir." Junior gulped, and Yang let him go to clap him on the back.

"Good man!" She said cheerfully, with a hint of warning. "See ya at one!" She added, standing up and leaving.

Junior rubbed his arm and winced. Yang Xiao Long sure as hell knew how to make a threat, and carry it out. He hoped that Captain Berra would forgive him, because it was his life on the line.

Pulling out his scroll, Junior made a call.

"..."

"Yeah. I need you to find out the whereabouts of the GHC in Vale."

"..."

"Ok, thank you."

"..."

"Ok, calm down! I'm sorry!"

"..."

"See you later than, if Blonde doesn't kill me."

"..."

"Bye."

Ah, it was so useful to have connections _everywhere_ in Vale.

… He hoped that his informant had been truthful - as he _didn't_ want another trip to the hospital with a broken penis again.

* * *

Ruby's chest heaved as her sides burned, she couldn't keep up much longer.

 _Keep running, keep running. JUMP! DUCK! ROLL! Keep running! Jump, load, cock, fire! Fire! Fire! Fire! Reload… FIRE! Left! Right! Left, right! Down!_ She thought as she fought.

Baryonyx seemed to be a step ahead of her half the time. But Ruby refused to give in.

 _She's caught on! Switch tactic! Pivot, dodge! Jump, slash! Fire! Duck, roll._ She kept going, using her Semblance to dodge most of the attacks.

But then Ruby had an idea. _If I do this… I have only one shot!_ She thought, calculating exactly the timing as Baryonyx slammed her foot in front of Ruby, who put her plan into action.

Leaping into the air and transforming Crescent Rose to its Scythe form and straddling the handle, she used her Semblance to spin vertically as she descended onto Baryonyx, who screamed.

When the rose petals cleared, Ruby had Crescent Rose buried in the ground with the hilt stretching over Baryonyx's neck. Baryonyx struggled, but the Grimm nearby pinned her down.

" **::** _ **Yield, Baryonyx.**_ **::** " Ruby commanded, placing Authority into her tone.

Stuck in a rock and a tight place, Baryonyx dropped her head, beak resting on the ground " **:** _ **I yield to you, Alpha.**_ **:** " The Nevermore said bitterly, admitting her defeat.

"Ruby?" Berra said hesitantly, edging towards her. Ruby's tail swished in happiness as she freed Crescent Rose and bounded to the woman's side.

"I won!" Ruby chirped, waving an arm towards Baryonyx. The Nevermore stood in the place Ruby left her at, the other Grimm sniffing curiously.

"I… wow…" Berra whispered, taking a step forward. "Think of all of the research opportunities we have now!" She said, reaching Baryonyx, who looked at Ruby.

" **::** _ **Don't harm her, she is under my protection.**_ **::** " Ruby affirmed, and Baryonyx lowered her head in submission to her Alpha's command.

Berra stroked Baryonyx's feathers, face full of wonder. "Look at you… just look at you, and what you can do for us…" she practically cooed.

"Good job, Commander Rose." Adam's voice rang out in the Arena.

"Thank you, Adam." Ruby said, tail swishing still.

"Send the Grimm back- I'll have a proper lift made for the Nevermore." Adam replied.

Ruby echoed his command to the Grimm, and Baryonyx dipped her head.

" **:** _ **As you wish, Alpha.**_ **:** " Baryonyx said, standing on the lift as the cage rose up around her and was lifted out of sight.

"Commander Rose, I believe your stay here is up. You've done what you needed, and Baryonyx will be here when you return." Adam said. Ruby nodded gratefully.

"My team will be searching for me." She added, signaling to her pack to go back to the barracks.

Turning to Berra, Ruby gave a smile and took off the mask, before pulling her cloak hood up and leaving the arena.

* * *

Yang sighed, checking the time. 1:00.

Opening the doors to Junior's club, she looked to the bar to see Ruby talking to Junior.

"RUBY!" Yang shouted, and the music abruptly stopped as she ran forward.

"Yang?" Ruby said with a sly grin.

"There's your sister, Wolfie. Happy now?" Junior asked.

"Thank you, Junior." Ruby said, throwing her arms around Yang. "Sorry for running off, Yang. I just needed to think for a bit." She added, burying her face in Yang's mane of hair and drinking in the scent of her sister's concern and relief.

"Let's go back to the dorm, Ruby." Yang said gently. Ruby nodded into her, but froze when her sister's tone darkened. "You are in _so_ much trouble" Yang added.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Thank you to Bubtato #3034 on Discord for doing the cover art! I know the request was on short notice for them, but I love how it turned out!**

 **I am happy to say that the Forever Fall arc is next. I also apologize for not giving any hints towards Berra's Faunus. I'll just tell you: she is a wolf Faunus and her trait, as revealed, is her tail.**

 **For all of you who are reading this right as it is posted, there will be a few more after this, as School has delayed me posting these chapters.**


	9. Chapter 8

"I hope Yang knows what she's doing…" Weiss growled.

"Snowflake, Yang is perfectly competent in finding Ruby. This isn't the first time our little Beowolf has run off." Qrow said.

"Speaking of that, what can you tell us about her Grimm side?" Blake said, looking up from her book.

Qrow sighed. "Well, I suppose seeing as you are her teammates- I should tell you." He admitted.

"Ruby was found by her adoptive human mother Summer, 15 years ago on a mission in Vacuo. Summer brought Ruby home, afraid that if anyone else found Ruby- they would kill her. And it was also Summer's curiosity that led her to bringing Ruby to Patch. Soon, me, Tai and Summer found out that little Ruby acted like a human newborn. Or rather a Faunus one. This made Summer dig her heels in at the mentions of doing anything to Ruby. Summer raised Ruby alongside Yang, who was suspicious of her. But eventually, Ruby succeeded in ingraining herself into our family. Later, we found that she held the ability to speak in Grimm. When she was older, she even joined a Beowolf pack. By 10, she was the alpha. When Signal rolled around and Ruby got accepted, she struggled to make friends- and her combat skills were barely enough to scrape by. I took her in and trained her- she then rose up above her peers in flying colors. But Ruby had other struggles, her instincts were hard to curb. She fed off negative emotions like a Grimm, so we worked on training her mentally to not feed. That was the largest issue. But her inability to sleep or eat solid food wasn't an issue at all. Nor was her loyalty streak - practically the size of Sanus." Qrow said.

He took a sip from his flask before continuing, "To be honest, It comes in handy from time to time to have Ruby by your side. Although when she pledges herself to you - she means it. She'll protect what is hers at all costs, Yang knows firsthand." He added. "Another warning, _please_ do not harm Yang in any way. Ruby has almost psychic senses for Yang's emotional state - and Yang was the very second person she pledged herself to. The first being Summer. But when Summer died, Ruby kinda just… broke. She snapped, screaming and howling and wailing. She attacked me - against her own instincts, because I had broken it to her. Jokes aside, with Summer gone, Yang has known Ruby the longest and both are very acute to each other's state of being. Hurt Yang, you have a death wish on your head. Hurt Ruby, Yang will send you straight to hell in one blow." He finished.

"Anything else?" Blake asked.

"Not anything immediate. Yang and Ruby can fill you in on the rest." Qrow replied.

"About her pledging herself, how will we know when she does it?" Blake asked.

"Well." Qrow scratched his head a bit "It's impossible to mistake or miss. I've seen it happen a grand total of four times in my lifetime: Summer, Yang, Me and then Taiyang - in that order. Ruby will lower her head and kneel to you, before staring you in the eye. She'll _always_ have her cloak off, and a silver glow will happen inside her eyes. Ruby explained that the glow is her memorizing you to keep you safe. She'll than give a low growling sound and grasp your right arm when the growling stops. Then, she'll stand up and release you, before brushing the side of her chin across your cheeks. When that is done, than she's pledged herself to you." Qrow explained.

"Wow…" Blake and Weiss breathed.

"Yeah, if she _does_ pledge herself - know that she will never intentionally harm you." Qrow added.

The trio's attention was brought to the door when Ruby and Yang entered, Ruby was growling and snarling at Yang, who looked angry.

"Both of you, here's a quick tip than can save your life - unless Ruby pledges herself to you. Watch the way Ruby interacts with Yang. Although it's in Grimmspeak, Ruby is clearly mad at Yang and they are having an argument. I can only translate so much, but Ruby is telling Yang no about something. And the way her tail is positioned is _critical_ in these moments. If it is low and bristling, but not swaying side to side, than Ruby is furious. If it is low and flat and twitching, than she's upset about something. If it is low, bristling, and swaying side to side, than you have three options: try and calm her, prepare to get the living hell out of there, or get ready to fight. That is the sign that Ruby _will_ attack." Qrow hissed, dragging Blake and Weiss slightly behind him.

"What is it now?!" Weiss asked urgently.

"She hasn't lowered her hood, she won't attack. And her tail is flat. So she's upset, but be wary, as it can go from that to attack mode in three seconds." Qrow replied.

"Duly noted." Weiss said.

" **::** _ **You know I would have come back! I was on my way back before Junior told me that you were on a hunt for me!**_ **::** " Ruby snapped.

" **::** _ **I just wanted to protect you! You could have been hurt or killed!**_ **::** " Yang replied.

" **::** _ **I can do what I want!**_ **::** " Ruby snarled in response, taking a step forward and flinging her hood back - tail bristling.

"Ruby…?" Weiss said, but the Grimm girl didn't pay attention as Blake and Qrow grabbed the heiress's arms as Qrow hissed

" _Her hood is down!_ " The man hissed.

" **::** _ **No you can't! You're too young and inexperienced! Think of what humans would do to you!**_ **::** " Yang screeched.

" **::** _ **Shut.**_ _ **UP**_ _ **!**_ **::** " Ruby roared, discarding her cloak.

" **::** _ **ENOUGH!**_ **::** " Qrow bellowed, desperate to make sure Ruby didn't do anything she would regret.

Ruby paid no heed - and lunged.

Qrow ran in the path of fire and pinned Ruby down, forcing burning red to meet dull crimson.

" **::** _ **Ruby. Stop.**_ **::** " Qrow ordered.

"Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked, fury burning down some.

"Hey kiddo. Just making sure ya didn't maim your sister." Qrow said.

"W-what?" Ruby whimpered. Yang quickly picked up on it.

"Hey, I'm fine, Ruby." The blonde said as Qrow got off Ruby.

Ruby gave a whine, tail tucking as she realized what she almost did not even a minute ago. " **::** _ **Yang…**_ **::** "

" **::** _ **Calm down, Ruby.**_ **::** " Yang cut her off, hugging the Grimm girl.

"I'm so sorry…" Ruby whispered.

"You're fine." Yang replied, helping Ruby up and handing her her cloak.

"I know… but to think my pledge didn't stop me this time." Ruby said sadly.

"We know it doesn't always activate at the right times." Yang admitted.

"I know." Ruby said. "Maybe I should renew it." Ruby wondered.

 _If I do, then maybe it can strengthen it and make sure I don't have any more close calls._ She thought.

"Sure, it can't hurt." Yang suggested.

Ruby nodded, and knelt before meeting Yang's eyes. Channeling her aura to her eyes and brain, she felt everything sharpen.

" **::** _ **By my blood, bone and soul, may I protect thee for as long as I shall exist in this life. May I be the guardian of thou and thwart all harm towards you and stay by thou side until death.**_ **::** " Ruby said, eyes glowing brighter as she gripped Yang's arm, she brushed her face along Yang's face and then let go of her sister's arm.

Ruby finally blinked, and the glow disappeared. She felt like she had slammed into a mental wall. "There." Yang said.

Ruby decided to try out the strength of the pledge, and tried to punch Yang. Yang smiled, and stayed still. "Yang!" Weiss called out.

Ruby never got close. Her fist clenched and her arm snapped back to Ruby's side. _Don't harm them._ Her mind said.

"It works." Yang announced. Ruby smiled.

"Good. But I suppose I better do the same for Blake and Weiss." Ruby said.

"Stop." Weiss demanded. "Ruby, I don't think you should rush into this. I- I- I'm not sure I want this." She said, looking down.

"It's ok. Blake?" Ruby replied.

"I… I'll pass." Blake said.

"Ok. If you change your minds, just tell me." Ruby chirped.

"Ohhhhhkey. Now that that's done, you kids should go to bed - minus Ruby. Yang is in charge of punishment." Qrow said.

Ruby gave a whine. "But she gives _awful_ punishment!"

"Exactly. Love ya kiddos. Bye!" Qrow said, leaving.

Yang rounded on Ruby. "No going out for a _month._ I think a month of reflecting every night can help you." Yang said firmly. Ruby wilted under the harsh glare of her sister.

"Ok…" Ruby mumbled, and Yang nodded.

* * *

The next day, Ruby led her team into the forest. She barely paid notice to anything, other than the sweet scents of anger, melancholy, and sorrow coming from Pyrrha, Cardin and Jaune respectfully.

"Dammit, Ruby!" Yang stomped on her foot for the umpteenth time.

Ruby gave a whine, it wasn't her fault that the mixed scents of the sap, and emotions were driving her insane.

"Sorry… I can't help it. I really can't, Yang. It's driving me insane." Ruby said, tail twitching and lashing.

Weiss looked at Ruby in concern and Ruby clarified. "The negative emotions from Cardin, Jaune and Pyrrha are strong enough - and the scent of the sap is driving me up the wall with _need._ It's taking all of my willpower to not do anything." Ruby said through gritted teeth.

"Well, let's just get it over with." Yang said.

They went their separate ways, Ruby managed to break her jar when she tried not to eat the sap, and that was the tipping point. Weiss appeared a few moments later with a new jar for Ruby, and quickly filled it for her.

"Just a taste. Get it over with, than never tell Yang." Weiss whispered, offering the filled jar.

Ruby's eyes shone as her tail started lashing back and forth for a new reason entirely. "Thank you!" She replied, taking a sip.

And all of a sudden, she felt different. Lighter, almost. A slight humming was in the back of her head. The emotions were amplified to the point of bursting. But Ruby felt _great_.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked, sounding distant. "Ruby?"

Ruby gave a grin, draining the jar.

"Ruby! Don't do that!" Weiss chided, but Ruby barely heard her, or cared. The humming had grown louder and she felt herself tremble.

"Ruby? Are you alright?" Weiss questioned, sounding quieter and quieter than before.

Suddenly, her vision changed, color draining to black, white and greys.

"Ruby?!" Weiss asked, barely audible, but her face was full of panic.

"Ruby?! Ruby?! Oh god no!" Weiss shrieked in panic, it swirled around Ruby, drawing her closer.

"YANG! BLAKE!" Weiss screamed, drawing Myrtenaster shakily as Ruby moved to all fours - a much more comfortable position to the Grimm girl.

Cocking her head, Ruby gave a last glance to the blur of white - before heading to a _much_ more interesting source of scent; Grimm.


	10. Chapter 9

Weiss froze, terrified when Ruby moved to all fours and sniffed the air.

A distant crashing alerted her that - hopefully Yang - was coming. But Ruby had other plans than wait for her sister.

In a flash of red, she left - leaving her cloak behind with a single rose petal.

Weiss could only stare.

* * *

"Weiss?!" Yang yelled as Blake and her burst into the area.

"Where's Ruby?" The black themed girl asked immediately.

"I… I don't know. She was so irritated, and she broke her jar trying not to eat the sap. I let her have a bit of mine, and then she just left." Weiss said.

"Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch." Yang ordered.

"And you?" Blake asked.

"Looking for Ruby with Weiss." Yang replied.

Weiss wasn't blind to the tremble and hitch in Yang's breathing. The blonde was terrified. But of what?

* * *

Ruby ran, she felt great, stretching her legs and flying across the forest floor. She ran towards the homing beacon that was the anger.

She leapt over a fallen tree and landed on a human's chest. It screamed and lashed out. But Ruby was faster, dodging and slashing through its armor like a knife through butter.

 _Easy prey._ She thought, giving a growl and leaping away to find something worth fighting.

It seemed like only a few moments before she found a new target - one that froze and put its hands up. It sparked something in Ruby, but she didn't know what.

She gave a roar and pounced.

Or she was planning to, her body froze as her lip curled. The human was speaking. Saying something. _"R...u..b...y? R...u...b...y.. Its… me… Ya...n...g…"_

But Ruby didn't understand any of it.

" _R...u...b...y… s...t...a...y ...t… h… e… r… e… h… e...l…p… i...s… c...o...m...i...n...g…"_

Ruby snarled, snapping her jaws angrily, but couldn't move a step forward. And suddenly, the human spoke again,

" **::** _ **Ruby, it's Yang. Please, do you remember me?**_ **::** " the human asked.

Ruby was frozen in place, unable to move and attack the human. Almost as if a force was stopping her.

But the human kept talking. " **::** _ **Ruby? What's wrong? You ok?**_ **::** "

Ruby tried snapping her jaws shut around the outreached hand, and failed.

She was so distracted that she never felt the ice creeping up on her - until the prison encased her entire neck and torso and bound her jaws shut.

" _Ya...ng! W...e… h...a...v...e h...e...r!"_ A new voice said.

Ruby thrashed, furious at the freezing prison.

A second human, this one in white walked in, they conversed for a bit, and Ruby gave a snarl at their entrance.

" **::** _ **Ruby! Don't you remember Weiss?**_ **::** " The one in yellow growled.

Ruby gave an equal snarl, yet couldn't move against her prison of ice.

A bright light flashed around the clearing, and voices, before Ruby blacked out.

* * *

Yang paced outside of the holding cells at Beacon. Qrow was conferring with Ozpin, and Weiss was contacting her sister. Yang, being the only one who could communicate with Ruby - naturally was chosen to speak to the transformed girl.

" **::** _ **Ruby, can you please calm down?**_ **::** " Yang requested. Ruby gave a snap at her direction, but couldn't get near.

 _Thank god for the pledge, or else I would be Grimmkill._ Yang thought, knowing that if Ruby's instincts of loyalty were not bound to Yang, than Ruby would have attacked mercilessly.

But why didn't Ruby attack Weiss?

"Miss Xiao Long. Please come in." Ozpin said, sipping from his coffee cup as Ruby gave a primal screech and leapt forward at him. Yang grabbed Ruby by the throat and slammed her into the holding cell.

" **::** _ **Stop.**_ **::** " Yang hissed, Ruby's tail bristled and swished as the Grimm girl crouched down. Yang looked away and shut the door, closing Ruby in.

"Yessir." Yang said quietly and entered the room.

"I assume you are aware of your sibling's condition. But from what I have seen, she is unable to attack you and your uncle. Perhaps Miss Rose recognizes you both." Ozpin mused.

Yang inhaled sharply. _I think he deserves to at least know why she cannot harm us._ She thought, before explaining. "Ruby is unable to attack me and Uncle Qrow because Ruby has pledged her loyalty to both of us. Somehow, when she makes said pledge, she is unable to harm us physically. As you saw before, she tried to attack me on several basis, but all of them failed." She said.

"Is there a reason behind that?" Ozpin questioned.

"Well, Uncle Qrow reckons that it may be a chemical reaction in her brain caused by recognition of those who she is pledged to." Yang explained.

"Interesting." Ozpin mused, pausing to sip his coffee again.

"Yeah. It really is." Yang agreed.

"But. I wonder why she seemed able to attack Miss Schnee. I believe that she hasn't "pledged herself", as you put it, to her yet." Ozpin said.

"No. She offered last night to Blake and Weiss, they declined." Yang said.

"Then it would be wise for them to accept her pledge - as for any other event like this with Miss Rose reduced to a more primal state, could end catastrophically." Ozpin said.

"I'll let them know, Professor." Yang replied.

"Good. And just out of curiosity, how does Miss Rose choose who to pledge to?" He asked, a gleam of curiosity in his eyes.

* * *

Yang smiled gently, remembering the day Ruby pledged for the first time to Yang. "It requires a emotional connection from Ruby to that person. She has to have a large amount of trust in them, and respect. She won't do it for anybody, unless they meet that criteria." Yang explained.

"But how do they meet it?" Ozpin questioned.

Yang looked thoughtful. "I honestly don't know. Weiss saved Ruby from an ancient Deathstalker during initiation - so I guess that counts. It's Blake that's the mystery. Ruby gives her an awful lot of trust, although I don't know why."

"It is strange, isn't it? How those we love can hide so much." Ozpin mused quietly, so much so, that Yang almost missed it.

"Excuse me?" Yang said, a hint of red in her eyes.

"It seems that Misses Rose and Belladonna have known each other previously." Ozpin explained.

"What?" Yang growled.

"Think about it, why would your sister take a liking to her so fast, and vise versa? They may have known each other for an amount of time, but perhaps just a very brief encounter." Ozpin noted.

"How do you know this?" Yang spat.

"Just a wild guess, Miss Xiao Long. I could be completely wrong." Ozpin corrected.

"What if you're right, Oz?" Qrow asked, walking into the room.

"Then it would just be luck." Ozpin said, peering over his glasses as Qrow drank from his flask.

"Yeah, yeah. You goddamn genius." Qrow sighed.

"I am no genius." Ozpin said softly, with a hint of steel.

"Suuuure…" Qrow muttered.

"Ahem. Miss Xiao Long, you are dismissed." Ozpin said.

Yang reached for the door, but Professor Goodwitch beat her too it, riding crop swinging. "Ruby Rose has escaped. We're on lockdown to find the culprit." The woman said, chest heaving.

"What?!" Yang yelled, turning to Uncle Qrow.

"We have to get to her! And we're the only ones who can stop her!" Yang exclaimed, eyes turning red.

"Got it, kiddo. Let's go." Qrow affirmed, stowing his flask away and the two exited at a run.

Yang cocked her gauntlets, looking at the broken cell that had once attempted to hold Ruby inside.

"Ok… this is bad." Qrow said, looking at his scroll. "Who was the dumbass who invited Jimmy over here?"

"Who?" Yang asked as they kept going, following the trail of destruction that Ruby had caused.

"Ah, General Ironwood." Qrow corrected, pausing to rub his fingers on one particularly deep gorge.

"Fresh. Very much so." A new voice said, and Blake stepped out from behind Qrow.

"Blake!" Yang exclaimed. "Where's Weiss?" She asked.

"She's meeting her sister as we speak, to find Ruby." Blake said.

"Ok." Yang said, but Qrow freaked out.

"YANG! Weiss's sister is one of Atlas's Special Operatives! If she gets a hold of Ruby…" Qrow said.

Yang blanched, and her eyes smoldered red. "If she gets a hold of Ruby, I'll tear her apart before she can lay a finger on her!" She roared.

Spinning around to Blake, Yang sighed. "Blake, please find Weiss and stay together. Ruby is dangerous enough, and I don't want anyone getting hurt or killed." She said.

Blake looked like she was about to protest, but Yang had already turned around and took off at a sprint.


	11. Chapter 10

_**A/N**_ _ **: Bit of profanity in a scene. Just a warning.**_

* * *

Yang revved up Bumblebee and pulled out into the forest as Blake clutched her waist.

"Do you know where she could have gone?" Blake asked.

"Just follow the footprints!" Yang shouted over the breeze as they drove into the forest trail.

Blake sighed. From what she knew about Ruby's past, the Grimm girl would be next to impossible to track her down.

After all, it wasn't every day one of the White Fang's highest commanders was forced to flee - and it wouldn't be easy to catch her either.

A flash of black caught the Faunus girl's eye, a Beowolf. Not even a minute later, they heard a long howl.

Yang stopped Bumblebee abruptly, sending Blake into her back. She recognized it as her mind translated the Grimmspeak. _Come here, my brethren._

Ruby.

Yang didn't realize she had gunned Bumblebee and shot after the Beowolf until she felt claw-like fingernails digging into her hips.

"Sorry Blake." Yang said, Blake just held on as the blonde finally pulled into the clearing.

A wave of nostalgia hit Yang at the sight. 5 Beowolves were surrounding Ruby and bowing down. Ruby had her head raised and sniffed the air.

" **::** _ **Ruby!**_ **::** " Yang called out.

" **::** _ **Who are you?!**_ **::** " Ruby snarled, claws digging into the ground.

" **::** _ **Don't you remember me…?**_ _ **It's me, Rubes. Yang, your sister.**_ **::** " Yang said, trying to keep the hurt from her voice.

" **::** _ **Who should I care?!**_ **::** " Ruby snapped, stepping forward.

" **::** _ **You**_ _ **do**_ _ **care, Ruby. You pledged yourself to me. Don't you remember that?**_ **::** " Yang asked.

" **::** _ **Why would I pledge myself to a**_ _ **human**_ _ **?**_ **::** " Ruby growled.

Yang took a step forward, praying that the pledge still held.

" **::** _ **Because I'm your sister, Ruby. You love me.**_ **::** " Yang pleaded.

" **::** _ **Why would I love a human like you?**_ **::** " Ruby demanded, taking a step forward with raised hackles.

" **::** _ **We grew up together, Ruby. You saved me from the Alpha Beowolf that challenged you in Patch the day I got into Signal. We trained together, we stayed by each other's side, how could you forget all of it…**_ **::** " Yang whispered.

Ruby flexed her rippling form, Yang kept going. " **::** _ **I sang to you when storms scared you, you protected our family from the Grimm. I grieved with you when Summer Rose died.**_ **::** "

Ruby froze, eyes narrowing as her tail bristled and began swaying. Yang realized her words were making an impact.

" _Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest…_ " Yang sang softly, getting the reaction she prayed for. Ruby's tail flattened out as her hackles lowered.

" _White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test…_ " Yang kept singing. Ruby crept forward, head tilted.

" _Black the beast descends from shadows…_ " Yang sang, Ruby stopped and sat down. It was clear the Grimm girl was waiting for something. Yang searched Ruby's face and saw a spark of recognition in her eyes.

" _Yellow beauty burns. Gold…_ " The last note rang out in the clearing, echoing faintly as Ruby shut her eyes.

"Y...Yang?" A timid voice squeaked.

Yang carefully stepped to Ruby, the Grimm girl opened her eyes.

"Yang… I-" Ruby began, but a voice cut her off.

"Ruby Rose. You are under detainment by Atlas Military."

A woman in white strode in, accompanied by two soldiers.

Yang gave a feral growl, pulling Ruby behind her as Blake glared at the woman.

"What for?" Blake asked, a undertone of steel clear in her voice.

"For being a threat to the public, and destroying military property." The woman said as the soldiers marched towards Yang.

"Let her _go_!" Yang snarled.

"Yang Xiao Long, you have the right to remain silent and not interfere." The woman barked as a soldier shoved the brawler aside and grabbed Ruby by the wrist.

"Stop!" Ruby yelled, feeling Yang's terror and feeding off of it. She grabbed the soldier's wrist in her other hand and ripped him off of her, throwing him into a tree.

"Get her!" The woman yelled to the other soldier, who pulled out a gun and fired at Ruby. But the bullet never hit her, as a red streak grabbed Yang and moved her out of the way.

"Ruby, what was that?!" Yang screeched.

"No time to explain, **::** _ **Go!**_ **::** " Ruby ordered.

"No! I'm not leaving you to fight then yourself!" Yang retorted, cocking her gauntlets in unison. Blake drew Gambol Shroud and the two took positions on either side of Ruby.

"Yang, Blake! Stop it, I won't let you get hurt trying to stop them!" Ruby pleaded.

"Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna, stand down!" The woman demanded. Yang and Blake growled, tensing as Ruby grabbed the wrists closest to her.

"Guys. Please." Ruby whispered as the woman drew a sabre and advanced.

"Release the Huntresses in training!" The woman ordered. Ruby obeyed, looking down.

Ruby felt the steel on her neck as the woman herded Ruby away from Yang and Blake.

"Cuff her!" The woman said, and cuffs were placed on Ruby's wrists.

"Thank you for your cooperation." The woman said stiffly and began leading Ruby away.

They barely took a few steps before a voice rang out.

"Winter!" Weiss barked, meeting her sister.

"Weiss, a pleasure to see you, sister." Winter said.

Weiss looked at Ruby, than to Blake and Yang, and then to Winter.

"What are you doing to her?" Weiss demanded, but Ruby felt the heiress's fear and worry.

"This… sister of yours, marched up to Ruby and arrested her!" Yang exploded, eyes a shade of blood red.

"Winter! Release her!" Weiss growled.

"Weiss, this creature is a danger to Remnant, it needs to be euthanized and terminated!" Winter said.

"Specialist Schnee. This "creature" is one of my students. And I doubt I would let you euthanize her." Another voice countered as Ozpin walked into the scene, Qrow by his side.

"You wanna lay a finger on my niece, I'll send you straight to hell in such tiny pieces that Satan won't be able to identify you, Schnee." Qrow growled.

Winter shook her head. "The General has ordered Ruby Rose to be brought to Atlas for execution." She persisted.

"And Miss Rose's headmaster has ordered Ruby Rose to stay at Beacon to complete her training as a Huntress." Ozpin countered.

"And "Miss Ruby Rose's" Uncle has ordered the whore under Jimmy's thumb to shut up and go fuck off to wherever she came from." Qrow added.

Winter bristled and was speechless for a moment, gawking at Qrow's response.

"You… you…" Winter gawked.

"As I said, shut the hell up before I get any more pissed off and make you." Qrow said, the threat hanging there in tension so thick you could slice it with a knife.

"Now, with "Specialist Bitch" - or whatever she calls herself, incapable of a comeback, let's go back to Beacon. It's late." Qrow said, removing the cuffs from Ruby's hands and giving her a hug.

"Thanks, Uncle Qrow." Ruby said, burying her face into his chest.

"Anytime, kiddo." Qrow said, turning to Yang.

"Take care of her, you three." He added, including Weiss and Blake.

"Yessir." Weiss said, prompting Blake to echo her.

"Good. I have a bar to see now, gonna need more than a few shots to forget today." Qrow said, walking off.

"Can I come?" Yang asked halfheartedly.

"Not today, little dragon. I'll hook you up next week, ok?" Qrow replied, Yang grinned.

"Ok!" Yang said.

"See ya then." Qrow finished and disappeared from sight a few moments later.

"As for _you_ …" Yang growled, rounding on Ruby as the group started to go towards Beacon again.

"Yes, Yang?" Ruby asked, knowing she should just accept the punishment.

"I got nothing for punishment right now. Weiss?" The brawler asked.

Weiss gave a thoughtful glance at Ruby. "I don't think extra work is valid, as Ruby already doesn't sleep. But I would like for the team to have "Grimmspeak" lessons." The heiress said.

Ruby sighed in relief. "Alright. I can do that."

* * *

"Growing up with Yang, she knows key phrases and how to respond to them. But although Grimmspeak is second nature to Yang, it won't be for you." Ruby explained a half an hour later at the dorm.

"There's two parts: Understanding the words, and speaking them. Both are hard. It took Yang a few weeks to get each word." Ruby continued. "But I'll only teach you the basics first, things you may need to say to me. And if you struggle, Yang can help." She added.

"So, what are we starting with?" Blake asked.

"Understanding Grimmspeak." Ruby said. "An example; **::** _ **Ruby.**_ **::** " she said.

"What was that?" Weiss asked.

"I just said my name in Grimmspeak. Yang uses it to get my attention, mainly." Ruby explained.

" **::** _ **Ruby.**_ **::** " Yang growled.

" **::** _ **Yang.**_ **::** " Ruby responded. "I just said Yang's name. I, in turn use it when I want to get her attention." She explained.

Pointing at Weiss and than Blake, she said " **::** _ **Weiss, Blake.**_ **::** I just said your names. Yang is less likely to use them, but I am. There are times where I get angered and switch to Grimmspeak, so it is important to know your own name." She said.

"Ok." Blake noted.

"There are also important commands Ruby uses at times. And since she hasn't pledged herself, you have to understand them or else you may be put in danger." Yang added.

"Like move **::** _ **move**_ **::** , freeze **::** _ **freeze**_ **::** , run **::** _ **run**_ **::** , and attack **::** _ **attack**_ **::**." Ruby explained.

Weiss nodded, taking note of it all mentally.

"And what if we need to speak to you in Grimmspeak?" She asked.

"We'll get to that. But for now, you need to understand important words we use. You'll learn to respond to them in a bit." Yang said.

"Ok." Weiss replied.

After a while of catching on to words, Blake and Weiss mastered understanding names and the basic commands. Finally, Ruby and Yang taught them to converse, Ruby taking Blake and Yang taking Weiss.

" **::** _ **R...ub...y**_ **::** " Blake growled.

" **::** _ **Ruby.**_ **::** " Ruby corrected.

" **::** _ **Ru-by.**_ **::** " Blake said.

" **::** _ **Weiss.**_ **::** " Ruby continued.

" **::** _ **Whishe**_ **::** " Blake said.

" **::** _ **Weiss.**_ **::** " Ruby corrected.

" **::** _ **Wess**_ **::** " Blake said.

" **::** _ **Weiss.**_ **::** " Ruby corrected again.

" **::** _ **Wiss**_ **::** " Blake said.

"Close enough." Ruby commented.

" **::** _ **Yang.**_ **::** " she continued.

" **::** _ **Bang.**_ **::** " Blake said.

" **::** _ **Yang.**_ **::** " Ruby corrected.

" **::** _ **Bang.**_ **::** " Blake said confidently.

" **::** _ **Y-a-n-g.**_ **::** " Ruby sounded out.

" **::** _ **B-a-n-g.**_ **::** " Blake sounded out, still confident.

" **::** _ **Yang, not Bang.**_ **::** " Ruby corrected.

" **::** _ **Bang, want-to Bang.**_ **::** " Blake parroted.

Ruby blushed furiously, grateful that Yang was too busy correcting Weiss.

"What did I say?" Blake asked.

Ruby flipped her hood up and turned away. " **::** _ **Nothing important!**_ **::** " she yelped quickly. "I think we should take a break… you need to work on saying Weiss and Yang's names." She said meekly, tugging on her hood and curling up, blushing still.

"Ok." Blake said, oblivious to what she had said instead of "Yang".

Yang stood up on the other side of the room. "Ok… I'm going to bed." She announced.

"Sure." Blake added, Weiss simply nodded and the three started getting changed.

" **::** _ **Goodnight, Ruby.**_ **::** " Yang yawned.

" **::** _ **Night, Yang.**_ **::** " Ruby responded.

"What did you say to each other?" Weiss asked.

"Just said goodnight." Yang replied.

" **::** _ **Goodnight Ruby, Yang, Blake.**_ **::** " Weiss said in near perfect Grimmspeak.

" **::** _ **Good-night, Ru-by. Bang, Whiss**_ **::** " Blake responded. The effect was instant.

"Whiss? Blake, you need to work on your pronunciation, it's-" Weiss said sternly, but was cut off by Yang's scream of:

" _BANG?!_ "

Blake paled, realizing why Ruby was so flustered.


	12. Chapter 11

Team RWBY walked down the streets of downtown Vale.

"Well, someone is happy." Ruby said.

"Of course I am! It's the Vytal Festival, you dolt!" Weiss said, practically skipping.

Ruby could feel the heiress's excitement and joy, and it was infectious.

"Remind me _why_ we decided to spend a perfectly good Friday afternoon at the docks?" Yang asked.

Weiss's smile never faltered, but Ruby felt annoyance bubble in the heiress's emotions, making Ruby want to scold her sister.

"I hear students from Vacuo are arriving by ship. So as a representative of Beacon, I feel it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom." Weiss explained.

"She wants to spy on them to gain the upper hand in the tournament." Blake commented, causing Weiss to spin around indignantly.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss scoffed.

Ruby felt a ripple of unease, and turned to see a shop with police tape around it. "Woah…" she muttered, walking towards it, her team following.

"What happened?" Ruby asked, approaching the two officers that were taking notes.

"Dust shop robbery. The second one this week." An officer said.

"That's awful." Yang commented as the officer turned to his partner.

"They didn't take the money again." The first one commented.

"It doesn't make any sense - who needs that much Dust anyway?" His partner asked.

"I dunno, you thinking… The White Fang?" The first said.

"I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." His partner commented.

Weiss scoffed. "The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates."

Ruby felt Blake's anger surge as the hidden Faunus asked coldly "What's your problem with the White Fang?"

Weiss turned to Blake. "I simply don't care for the criminally insane." She said nonchalantly.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths, their simply a bunch of misguided Faunus." Blake stated.

" _Misguided_? They want to wipe humans off of the face of the planet." Weiss replied.

"So than their _very_ misguided." Blake countered. "Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale." She added.

Ruby gave a mental sigh. "Well Blake has a point. And maybe it wasn't the White Fang. They never caught that Torchwick guy I fought a few months ago - it could be him." She said, hoping to steer the conversation away from dangerous territory.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are still a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat and steal!" Weiss declared.

"That's not necessarily true." Yang commented quietly.

Ruby felt a beacon of duel fear and excitement nearby, and anger.

"Hey! Stop that Faunus!" A person yelled as a blonde monkey Faunus ran by them.

"There goes the competition." Ruby said dryly as the Faunus ran away from them.

"We must observe him!" Weiss declared, leading the chase.

They rounded a corner and Weiss slammed into a solid wall. Ruby looked in amusement at her partner tangled up with a ginger haired girl.

"Weiss. Back away. **::** _ **Now.**_ **::** " Ruby ordered, getting a strange vibe from the girl Weiss had knocked over.

"W-what?" Weiss spluttered, and looked down. "Oh!" She yelled, leaping back.

The girl smiled and waved, staring at Ruby, giving the Grimm girl chills.

"Salutations!" The girl said cheerfully.

"Are you… ok?" Yang asked, gripping Ruby's hand behind her back and squeezing it when Ruby tensed.

"Yes! I am wonderful, thank you very much for asking!" Penny said, still staring at Ruby with vibrant green eyes.

"Do you… want to get up?" Yang asked.

"Yes!" The girl said, leaping to her feet and standing directly in front of Ruby, almost as if searching the Grimm girl's eyes. "My name is Penny, pleasure to meet you!" Penny introduced herself.

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby." Ruby said, mustering her voice not to growl.

"I'm Weiss." Weiss said

"Blake." Blake said.

"Can you stop staring at my sister?" Yang demanded, causing Blake to elbow her. "Yang." She amended hurriedly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny exclaimed.

"You already said that." Weiss pointed out.

Penny paused for half a second. "So I did." She said.

"Well, we should go… take care, friend." Ruby said, leading her team away from the strange girl.

After a few steps, Yang gave Ruby's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Ok, spill. What's up with you?" She asked gently.

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked.

Ruby forced her hackles to lie flat. "That… girl. She gave me all the wrong vibes. The way she watched me… it was creepy." Ruby admitted.

Penny popped up from nowhere and said "What did you call me?"

"I-I-I!" Ruby stuttered.

"Friend, you called me friend. Am I really your friend?" Penny asked.

Ruby froze, tail bristling and swishing. It accidentally bumped against Yang and Weiss's legs as it swayed, alerting the duo of her issue.

"Yes." Ruby said, not realizing the words was out until she saw the shell shocked looks from Yang and Weiss.

"Sensational!" Penny exclaimed, making Ruby flinch.

"So? What brings you to Vale, Penny?" Weiss asked, willing to spare the panic from Ruby.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament. I'm combat ready!" Penny declared.

"Forgive me, you hardly look the part." Weiss said.

"Says the-" Blake began, but Yang elbowed the girl, desperate to get Ruby away from Penny.

"Wait, if you're in the tournament - does that mean you know that monkey tailed rapscallion?" Weiss realized.

"Who?" Penny asked.

"The filthy Faunus we were chasing!" Weiss elaborated.

"Why do you call him a rapscallion? Why do you call him a degenerate? He's a person!" Blake exclaimed in anger, making Ruby grab the hidden Faunus's hand and squeeze.

"Guy's, let's go." Ruby growled, leading the way.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Should I stop referring to a lamp post as a lamp post? Or a trash can as a trash can?" Weiss demanded as they walked.

" **::** _ **Weiss. Stop it this instant.**_ **::** " Ruby commanded.

"Stop what?" Weiss glared.

"Stop insulting Faunus!" Ruby snapped.

"Why should I?" Weiss demanded.

"Stop being such a judgmental little girl!" Blake snarled, stalking away.

Weiss swatted Ruby's hand away and followed Blake, fuming. "How dare you? I am your teammate!"

Ruby watched helplessly as the two argued, Yang's iron grip on her wrist rooting her in place.

* * *

Even at the dorm, the two were dangerously close to pushing Ruby to her breaking point. Weiss clearly had forgotten that _Ruby_ was half Faunus.

But every time Ruby wanted to do something to make them stop, Yang gave her a sideways glare.

"Do you know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust Faunus?" Weiss asked softly all of a sudden, drawing Ruby away from her own anger.

"They've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted on its back for as long as I can remember. And my entire life, family and friends have disappeared. Friends, vanished. Court members, executed. And an entire train car of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father came home furious. That made for a very difficult childhood." Weiss said softly.

"Weiss…" Yang began softly, Weiss spun around.

"Do you know why I despise Faunus?! Because the're bunch of liars! Thieves! And murderers!" Weiss snarled, staring Blake in the eye.

"Well maybe we're just tired of being pushed around!" Blake exploded.

Ruby broke free from Yang's grasp on her hood, tearing her cloak away and exposing her tail.

" **::** _ **Weiss.**_ **::** " Ruby snarled. The heiress faced her. "You forgot. I. Am. A. Faunus." She hissed.

Blake gave Ruby a glance, and Ruby felt tears in her eyes as she walked to Blake's side, and they silently reached an agreement before fleeing.

"Ruby! Wait!" Yang called out, running to the door, Ruby grabbed Blake's hand and blasted off with her Semblance.

* * *

They stopped at the courtyard. Ruby sighed, tears running down her face as she watched Blake remove her bow to reveal a pair of cat ears.

"Blake… I'm sorry for not stopping her…" Ruby whimpered, tail tucking.

"You're fine…" Blake said, reaching into a pocket and unfolding a red cloak. "Here. You'll need it." She added.

"Thank you." Ruby stated quietly, donning the cloak.

"Let's go." Blake growled.

"Where?" Ruby asked quietly.

Blake's bitter stare was aimed at the shattered moon. "Anywhere but here." She replied.

Ruby nodded, leading Blake towards the docks. "I have an idea of where to go. Come on." She said.


	13. Chapter 12

Ruby and Blake sat in the corner of a cafe in Vale. Although it was well past midnight, they conversed quietly.

"For Yang to try and suppress such a large part of you, you have my sympathy." Blake commented.

"Yang can't control every aspect of my life. She knows I still break out of the house when enough is enough for me, but doesn't stop me." Ruby said.

"Think of all the worry she'll be going through." Blake replied, a hint of concern in her amber eyes.

"She knows I'm fine." Ruby dismissed.

"Really?" Blake questioned, flicking an ear.

"Yes. I've run off more times than she even knows about. But I always come home. A part of my first pledge to her was for me to always come back to her side no matter what." Ruby said.

Blake's ears wilted. "Ruby… what happens if a pledge is broken?" She asked.

Ruby froze. "I've had a pledge broken, once before… it still haunts me." She whispered. In her mind, she relieved a day from years ago.

Tears welled in the corner of her eyes, remembering the prelude to the news of her mother's death.

…

 _Ruby turned a page in the book she was reading._

 _Suddenly, she felt a weight press on her chest, suffocating her as her vision blurred and wavered. As soon as it came, it was gone._

 _Shaking her head, she stood up and felt an emptiness in her chest, like the heaviness had torn something from inside her when it left._

 _A few hours after the strange feeling occurred, Ruby sensed a sorrow unlike anything she ever felt. And Yang's scream sent her flying to her sister's side to a horrific sight._

 _Uncle Qrow was crying, slumped on a table as her dad crumpled to the ground. "What's going on?!" Ruby demanded, feeling the waves of raw emotion sweeping over her._

" _Ruby… I'm so sorry." Her dad said, and Ruby suddenly realized something._

" _Dad, where's mom?" Ruby asked. The look everyone gave her sent her world spiraling away._

…

Ruby wiped away the tears. "It was my mother, I felt like a part of me was torn away when she died." She said, "I snapped, Uncle Qrow told me she was dead, and I _attacked_ him. When a pledge is broken, for an amount of time, I lose it. All other pledges are forgotten and I just react." Ruby explained. "He still has a scar from when I slashed his torso, that day. A reminder of what happened…" she added.

"Ruby, that's horrible…" Blake whispered, drawing her close.

"Blake… I don't want to make that mistake. I don't want to hurt you." Ruby pleaded, and made a choice.

"Ruby?" Blake said, ears swiveling as Ruby stood up and knelt before her. Blake's eyes widened as Ruby discarded her cloak and pledged herself.

* * *

When it was over, Blake sighed. "Ruby… I'm grateful you've trusted me enough to do this, but… what if something changes and you go feral again?" Blake asked.

"I don't remember the events of going feral at all, but Yang told me the pledge held." Ruby explained.

"It did… you could never raise a claw against her." Blake confirmed.

Ruby sighed in relief. "And now I can never against you." She said softly.

A worrying thought hit Blake. "Ruby… who in the White Fang have you pledged to?" She whispered in barely concealed horror.

"Only two people. You and my friend Berra." Ruby said, than remembered something. "Blake… you could come back, Commander Belladonna." She said.

Blake looked away, flinching. "No, Ruby. I couldn't. Not after what I've seen and done…" she whimpered.

"Blake, you don't have to. But please, we've done so much. I'll always welcome you back." Ruby said gently, putting her cloak back on.

"Why are you offering this?" Blake asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Because." Ruby sighed "I want you to see something." She said, standing up and offering her hand to Blake. "You don't have to come, but I would love if you would." She added.

Blake touched her own shoulder and looked away. "Sure…" she admitted

* * *

Ruby led the way towards the docks, much to Blake's surprise.

The Grimm girl's tail swished slightly beneath the red cloak as they went in.

"Dust…" Blake whispered, huge crates of Dust with the SDC logo on each one towered over the girls.

"They should be…" Ruby said, and a _crash!_ Alerted them of someone else.

"Dammit, Perry! Are you _trying_ to get ourselves killed?!" A voice said. Ruby's tail bristled and stopped swishing.

"No…" Ruby growled, Blake felt the change in the Grimm girl immediately.

"Ruby…? What is it?" She asked.

" _Torchwick_." Ruby spat the name out like foul venom.

"The runaway criminal?" Blake questioned.

"Exactly." Ruby said, and pulled her hood down.

"Ruby, what are you…?" Blake asked, but Ruby raised her hand for silence.

" _He_ shouldn't be here." Ruby growled, stalking forward to a infuriating sight.

Torchwick had his cane pointed at a White Fang grunt's chest.

"What are you doing?!" Ruby snarled, and all the Faunus in the bay knelt.

"Commander Rose." They said softly.

"Ok… what the hell is going on?" Roman demanded.

"Their showing respect for their Commander. And I don't know what _you_ think you're doing here. A human, working with the White Fang, how dumb of you." Ruby replied, signaling for the Faunus around her to rise again.

"Wait a second. That cloak… Red?" Roman asked.

Ruby smirked. "The one and only. Commander Rose, at your service." She gave a mocking bow, eyes locked on his in a challenge.

"Well. I hope you know _Commander Rose_ that I and the White Fang are going on a joint business trip." Roman said as Ruby stood up straight again.

"Oh? And what for?" Ruby inquired.

Roman gave a laugh. "I could ask you myself of why one of the highest ranking White Fang members bothered to stop a robbery from a petty human criminal." He replied smoothly.

"My motives are not for you to know, Torchwick. But don't try to order around my subordinates, or you'll see those rumors firsthand of what I can do." Ruby said calmly.

"Rumors? Ha! You may have such power for your age, but these "rumors" are just vague tall tales." Roman scoffed, leaning on his cane and lighting a cigar.

"Tall tales?" Ruby cocked her head, feigning curiosity. "Oh, you haven't seen me before in action." She added.

Turning to Perry, she asked "Did you bring Ves?" She asked, referring to the name of her second Beta.

Perry gave a nod. "Yes, Commander. The Beowolf is waiting in the cell." He said and walked to the bullhead with three others.

Ruby watched Roman's reaction. "A Beowolf?!" He cried out in shock. "You're kidding, right? There is no blasted way you can be serious. Why would you have a Beowolf in your bullheads?!" He exclaimed.

"It it protocol for when Commander Rose is around to at least bring one Grimm with us. We don't know why, but they listen to her." One grunt said.

"Dear god above…" Roman whispered. Perry had returned with Ves in tow.

" **::** _ **Ves. Come.**_ **::** " Ruby ordered, Ves gave a sniff, and bounded to Ruby's side.

"Holy shit…" Roman breathed, eyes wide in terror and amazement.

Ruby smiled and scratched Ves under the chin. "See what I mean? **::** _ **Ves, intimidate the human.**_ **::** " she said.

Ves gave a growl and leapt at Roman, disarming him in one blow before stalking slowly at him.

"Call it off! Call the thing off! Shit, shit, shit, shit! Roman exclaimed, backing up.

" **::** _ **Ves, enough.**_ **::** " Ruby said, and Ves went back to Ruby's side. "See what I mean? Complete control." She added happily.

"Ruby…? What's going on?" Blake asked nervously.

"Blake, I'm just giving this newcomer a taste of what I'm capable of." Ruby explained, than to Roman "And Ves is the fourth strongest Grimm I possess."

Roman gulped. Ruby continued, enjoying his fear and dread. "Fourth only to the Ursa Majors, Shade, and Baryonyx." She said. The grunts shuddered at the name of Baryonyx.

"Woah, whoa, whoa. How many Ursai, and who are the other two?" Roman demanded.

"Two Majors. Shade is an Ursa minor - but don't be fooled, he is the Beta for a reason. And Baryonyx, is a Nevermore." Ruby said.

Even Blake blanched.

"Now," Ruby continued. "Do you believe the stories?"

Roman gulped. "Yes." He whimpered. Ruby's tail wagged a few times as she ordered Ves to accompany her.

"Wait, Red." Roman said.

Ruby turned around. "Yes?" She asked.

"There's someone you should meet." Roman said. "Go to pier 42 at the stroke of midnight tomorrow. They'll meet you there." He requested.

"Why should I attend this meeting?" Ruby inquired.

"I don't know, they just ordered me to pass along the message to you." Roman shrugged.

"Who ordered you to do it?" Ruby said.

"I can't tell ya, Red. You'll have to meet them yourself to see." Roman replied.

"Sure." Ruby said, scenting that Roman was most likely being honest.

Roman nodded. "Good to hear. Pier 42 at the stroke of midnight tomorrow." He said.

"Ruby, you can't be seriou-" Blake said, but Ruby just smiled.

"Whoever this is, I _do_ want to meet them. But for now, Blake, swear you won't tell Yang or Weiss about what happened tonight." Ruby ordered.

Blake's ears lowered. "I won't. Just… be safe." She said.

* * *

The next night, Ruby awoke Blake from the Faunus's bed in the inn they had stayed the day in to avoid attention. It was Ruby's plan, actually - as Yang and Weiss wouldn't think to check there.

The two girls had checked after the meeting for the day, and at 10:05 pm, they checked out and left.

"Blake, you go ahead and do as you please, I'll be back at 3, at the absolute most. Meet me in front of Tuckson's Book Trade." Ruby said, pulling her cloak hood up - the shadow hid her face.

The two girls parted ways, and Ruby headed to the pier.

* * *

Staying to the shadows, Ruby arrived early. 11:57.

She opened the door to the warehouse, and a device clicked on.

A hologram of a woman with black hair and a red dress flickered to life and she spoke.

" _Hello, young one."_ The woman said in a silky voice, golden eyes burning.

" _I am happy that you have accepted Roman's invitation to come here and meet me."_ She said.

" _My name is Cinder Fall, young one. And I am just like you."_

Ruby's eyes widened in disbelief. This "Cinder Fall" was bluffing. Most likely a part of Altas military's plot to capture Ruby.

" _Yes. It must be oh so hard to believe, young one. To think you were the only DemiGrimm on Remnant. But that's not the case anymore…"_ Cinder purred.

" _We are alike, Ruby Rose. Misunderstood. They fear us because we have power, and they fear that power we hold at our fingertips. You are so young, and your potential is infinite."_

Ruby gave a growl, this lady was trying to trick Ruby.

" _Don't be skeptical, dear. I can help you hone your powers. We can do great things."_ Cinder said softly.

" _We can destroy the Schnee Dust Company Faunus labor. We can create a new world, where we won't have to hide anymore. I can help you, Ruby. You can be free to live life as yourself, and not hide behind the mask your parents have forced onto you."_ Cinder said.

Ruby froze. She had known about how Faunus died every day at the mines. And to be able to walk uncloaked around humans would be a good change.

Ruby realized something. Cinder had spoken the entire conversation in Grimmspeak.

" _Young one, you have so much potential. I knew it from the moment I saw you attack Roman. It would be my pleasure to train you to your full capabilities."_ Cinder said.

" _I await your response. The messenger will give it to me immediately when they return. Until then, Ruby."_ Cinder gave a curtsy and the hologram shattered.

"I'll bring your reply to Cinder, Ruby Rose." A girl in a cloak said.

Ruby already knew her reply. "Tell Cinder Fall, I accept her proposal."

"Very well." The girl said curtly, and faded into the shadows.

* * *

 **A/N:** **That was the last chapter/episode of Volume 1! What did you think of it? Let me know in either a review or a PM please!**

 **Anyway, I wanted to say that I am open to any ideas or suggestions for the next volume. If I use it, you will be credited for it. You all have plenty of time, as I am starting school soon, and I will take a break from writing to get situated and such.**

 **There will be a few more chapters posted after this: a few character shorts, and the volume two trailer. The trailer will be last and will announce the release date of volume two.**

 **But if you haven't already, Follow, Favorite and Review the story to be here for volume two!**

 **Speaking of volumes… I already know for certain that I know exactly how and when this fanfiction will end, and Volume six may not be included in the story, unfortunately. I am uncertain if I will, but if not - than a spinoff series may happen.**

 **Look for the following stories/chapters in the future:**

 _ **Blake character short (V2)**_

 _ **Penny character short (V2)**_

 _ **Cinder character short (V2)**_

 _ **Red The Beast Descends From Darkness Volume Two Trailer**_

 **That's all the announcements I have now. Thank you for reading, and I'll see you all later!**

 **~Firecat21870**


	14. Volume 2 Penny Character Short

**Red The Beast Descends From Darkness Volume 2 character short**

 _ **Penny**_

I had been tipped off by a source on this night that a cat Faunus and a girl in a red cloak were at one of the docks. It was precisely 0200, and I doubted they would be there just for a walk in the park.

The one in the cloak, friend Ruby. She seemed to be of an unknown origin, I could already confirm Faunus origin, but of her other half, I am unsure…

"Penny." My father said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, father?" I responded.

"Go power down in your room, it is much too early for you to be awake at these hours." My father commanded.

I clasped my hands and nodded. "Of course." I replied.

"Good. I shall see you at 0700." My father said, and dismissed me from the balcony I was on.

My thoughts drifted back to Ruby as I headed back to my room.

She had seemed… timid, when I spoke to her. Her sister Yang Xiao Long, was protective, and kept trying to end the conversation. But then that strange girl, Ruby, had declared me her _friend_!

It was something I had never had before.

* * *

The next day, Specialist Schnee came with the General to take me to training.

Or so I thought.

"Penny, take a seat." The General said. I obeyed the direct order.

"Now, I am aware that you ran into one Ruby Rose, the other day?" The General questioned.

I nodded. "Yes sir. I met Ruby Rose and the rest of her team, along with Specialist Schnee's younger sister." I responded.

"Yes. I was aware of my sister's unfortunate choice of a partner. Beacon has such lax standards that Weiss was partnered with such a hyperactive girl." Specialist Schnee said, disdain clear in her narrowed blue eyes and cold tone.

I knew I should say something else. Tell them what I discovered.

"Permission to speak, ma'am?" I requested.

"Granted." Specialist Schnee said.

"Ruby Rose is a Faunus, Specialist Schnee. But that is not all of it, the rest of her genetic compound could not be identified, whatever it was - it wasn't human nor Faunus." I said, the words coming out before I knew what I had said.

"Yes. We are aware of Ruby Rose's… questionable origins. That is why we have called you in here," The General said "We want you to bring back all you can find about Ruby Rose, directly from her."

"And how do you wish me to do that, General?" I asked.

"Befriend her, earn her trust. Learn from her quirks and patterns," The General stated. "And then return the data to us for studying."

"Yes sir." I said.

"Good. You will have until the end of the Vytal Festival Tournament to gather as much data as you can. And most importantly, you _can't let Ruby know_." Specialist Schnee said.

"Yes ma'am." I replied.

"Good, you are dismissed than, Penny." The General said with a wave of his hand.

The door shut behind me, and I heard the General speak again.

"With Penny planted as a spy, we will have an easier time capturing Ruby Rose and working on our next project." He said, something that chilled my "bones".

But from the files uploaded to my hard drive, Ruby Rose was a threat. And not something to be taken lightly…

Yet why did I feel sympathy for her? For a dangerous hybrid who had unknown capabilities?

But I realized the answer quickly, and shook my head, trying to dispel the obvious truth:

 _Ruby is just like me_.

"No, I'm wrong," I said softly, hands involuntary clenching into fists. "Ruby isn't like me - she'll never be. I just have to follow orders, and this will be over before I know it." I said, and headed away from the office and down the hallway.

I would follow my orders. I wouldn't let my father and the General down.

To distract myself briefly, I opened a file on a screen in my optics.

 _Name: Ruby Rose_

 _Sex: Female_

 _Race: Faunus; Wolf, Grimm; insufficient evidence_

 _Age: fifteen_

 _Date of birth: Friday, October 31, 2003_

 _Relatives: Taiyang Xiao Long (father, human), Summer Rose (mother, human), Raven Branwen (aunt, human), Qrow Branwen (uncle, human), Yang Xiao Long (half-sister, human)_

I froze in place for a moment, rereading the data:

 _Race: Faunus; Wolf, Grimm; insufficient data..._

 _Grimm; insufficient data..._

 _Grimm..._

My optics widened in absolute horror.

 _Insufficient data._

It hit me. It hit me harder than any Atlesian Paladin.

 _No… this can't be my assignment…_

* * *

 **A/N** **Here it is everyone! I am already working on proof-reading the Cinder Character Short, and writing the Blake Character Short. Volume two as a whole has no set release date yet, but I hope it will be soon. Favorite, Follow and drop a review and tell me what you think!**


	15. Volume 2 cinder Character Short

_**Red the Beast Descends from Darkness volume 2 character short**_

 _ **Cinder**_

* * *

Cinder heard the door open behind her, and turned to see Emerald shut the door before looking at Cinder.

"She came, she heard whatever gibberish you said, and she accepted your offer." Emerald reported.

Cinder nodded, satisfied. "Good work, Emerald." She said in approval, Emerald seemed to perk up at the praise.

"Cinder, if I may ask, what did you offer her?" Emerald asked abruptly.

Cinder shook her head. "That is not for you to know." She said.

A knock on the door caused Cinder to stiffen slightly, but relaxed when Roman walked in. "Alright, sorry I'm late." He announced at Emerald's glare.

Roman sighed, shaking his head "That brat better be worth my time to accompany the White Fang on a trip to a dock. Also to learn that Little Red had ordered a Beowolf to be sent on a transport when she came to oversee the operation!" Roman exclaimed.

"A Beowolf, hm?" Cinder asked, surprised.

"Yes! And she _happily_ told the thing to attack me - and it nearly tore my damn throat out!" Roman practically yelled, causing Emerald to smirk and Cinder to suppress a laugh, so her apprentice to-be had wit.

"You seem to be in one piece, unfortunately." Emerald stated, making Roman fume in anger at the green haired teen.

"You wouldn't be saying the same thing face to face with a Beowolf that was under one of the White Fang's highest Commander's control. It makes me glad we have an alliance with them, or else she would have let it kill me for sure!" Roman said.

"Yes, we know that she's _so_ irritating." Cinder said, eyes narrowing. Roman got the hint and shut up, much to Cinder's relief - she'd hate for Roman to ruin her mood after Emerald delivered such delightful news. "Is that all?" Cinder asked, a hint of steel in her tone making it clear that she was done with Roman's complaining.

"Yes." Roman said, seeming like he'd rather be anywhere than here in that moment.

"Good, now get out." Was all Cinder said, causing Roman to all but flee the small office space Cinder had.

Turning to Emerald, Cinder said "Go get Mercury and Neopoliton and tell them we're going to take a trip to the L.G.C.A."

* * *

Cinder led the way into the compound. Mercury looked uneasy as masked and heavily armed guards patrolled, each bearing the White Fang insignia - except their insignias were black and looked Grimm-like.

Stopping at a door, Cinder waited for a moment before another White Fang member approached. She wore the traditional outfit with the strange black insignia, but over her chest, there was a black talon crossed with a sword.

"Captain Berra, I assume?" Cinder guessed, referring to her Scroll's data on the compound.

"Yes, Cinder Fall, I presume that?" Captain Berra replied.

"Of course." Cinder replied, Captain Berra nodded.

"Thank you for following the instructions and waiting. Commander Rose demands we have high and rigorous standards for safety reasons." Captain Berra said, opening the door and letting the trio in before shutting it again and leading the way through hallways, all while explaining the history.

"This facility was built specifically for Commander Rose's Grimm. The complex also houses our White Fang members tasked to this complex. All personnel here must be specifically trained for the tasks this facility requires and failure to comply with rules and regulations can and will result in death or dismemberment." Captain Berra said as they walked on a walkway over an area that held all sorts of crossties and pens.

"The area we are in now is the Grimm Transportation Bay, where we prep Grimm for missions or for the occasion that Commander Rose may be overseeing an event." Captain Berra explained as Mercury and Emerald looked down in mixed emotions.

"We will now be passing the Cell Blocks, where fresh Grimm are contained." Captain Berra said, gesturing to a door that she opened in a moment.

Inside, it was dead silent. Cinder looked around, suppressing her awe when she peeked in a cell and saw a Griffon pacing with a collar on its neck.

"So… the collars, what do they do?" Mercury asked.

"They are state of the art collars designed to mimic the exact weight, size and shape of our tracking collars that all Grimm are required to wear. These give our newer Grimm time to adjust to them before training begins." Captain Berra responded, wolf tail swishing happily. "And it has worked marvelously!" She added.

"How many Grimm do you have currently?" Cinder inquired.

"We possess a large amount of Grimm from all over Remnant; Creeps, Beowolves, Ursai - Majors and Minors, Boarbatusks, a handful of Griffons and a Nevermore." Captain Berra said, drawing shock from Cinder.

"Can we see it - the Nevermore?" Cinder asked, Captain Berra looked uncertain.

"Baryonyx is still in training, and is our most unprediactable Grimm in our possession so far." Captain Berra said, tail swishing nervously.

"So? I want to see for myself that you aren't lying." Mercury said, Emerald nodded. Cinder pinched the bridge of her nose and waited for Berra's response.

"Alright. I'll do it. But all ground rules _will_ be followed or I will be forced to remove you all from the facility. Understood?" Captain Berra said.

Neo, Mercury, Emerald and Cinder nodded. Berra gave a nod and led the way.

"We will be going to the viewing area in the L.G.C.A. Please know that you are not to touch anything inside and to leave any and all weapons and possible weapons behind on the table. You are not to run, shout, talk, or make any sudden movements inside the viewing area, as it may disrupt Baryonyx and send her into a panicked rampage. Is that clear?" Berra demanded, unstrapping the pistol on her hip.

Once again, the four nodded.

"I'm going to need verbal confirmation. A "Yes Captain Berra" is enough." Berra said.

"Yes Captain Berra." They said.

"Good." Berra said, and opened a elevator door with a keycard.

They filed in, and Berra talked in an earpiece. "Please send Baryonyx down to her arena. No, under my authority. No, Commander Rose is not present. Yes, I know about that. Just do it. Thank you."

The doors finally opened and Berra led them through corridors until they went up steps into a room full of chairs in rows. A clear wall separated them from a massive area.

A red light flashed on the wall by the door, and it swung shut with a hiss.

Then, a lift lowered, revealing a giant Nevermore on top of it. When it stopped, the Nevermore stepped forwards and stared into the glass wall, right at Cinder.

"This is Baryonyx, an Elder Nevermore. She was captured in northern Mistral, and is now in the process of being trained by Commander Rose herself. Baryonyx is also highly intelligent and has figured out that this is a one way window, and she knows that this is not a training session - or she would not have approached the window." Captain Berra said.

Cinder stared back at Baryonyx, seeing power and wisdom in the Nevermore's eyes.

"Wow… she's huge…" Mercury breathed. Emerald just stared in horror as Baryonyx swung her head towards Mercury's seat.

Cinder felt curious, and used a spark of Authority to draw Baryonyx's attention again. Baryonyx turned back to Cinder, and opened her beak slightly before clicking it close.

"Captain Berra, could I go in and see her in person?" Cinder asked almost immediately.

"W - What?! Are you suicidal? That goes _strictly_ against _all_ of our rules!" Captain Berra exclaimed.

"No, I just want to be able to go inside of her arena." Cinder said.

"No, no, no and NO! Commander Rose would _never_ forgive me for letting some untrained guest go inside Baryonyx's arena! Baryonyx is _strictly_ off limits for personal viewing, even me! Commander Rose has made it _clear_ that absolutely _nobody_ is to enter the same space as Baryonyx!" Captain Berra said, clearly panicked.

"I'm sorry. I won't ask again." Cinder apologized halfheartedly.

Captain Berra breathed a sigh of relief. "Please, Miss Fall, if what you say is true, then you'll be back here before long." She said.

Cinder nodded. "I hope so too. I just wanted to get acquainted with the fabled Nevermore here." She said.

Captain Berra smiled, reaching out her hand. "Then by all means, Miss Fall, call me Berra. It's what R - Commander Rose would want." She said, Cinder accepted the handshake.

"And I'm glad to have had your generous hospitality, Berra. I hope we meet again." Cinder replied, happy that she had managed to get on the Faunus's good side.

"As do I." Berra responded, and then pressed a button on a remote that was strapped to her hip.

Baryonyx swung her head around and stepped back to the lift, before being raised back up.

"That concludes our viewing of Baryonyx, and the tour. Thank you all for coming." Berra announced. Cinder nodded, satisfied.

"Come on, we've done what we needed to do." Cinder replied, Emerald, Mercury and Neo stood and followed Cinder and Berra as they left the arena, and the L.G.C.A.

 _Next step, Beacon._ Cinder thought.


	16. Volume 2 Blake Character Short

**RTBDFD Volume 2 Character Short**

 **Blake**

* * *

"Hey, Blake, was it?" A voice said behind her. Blake spun around, hand where Gambol Shroud usually was - only to remember that her weapon was at Beacon in Team RWBY's dorm.

"Hey, take it easy! I didn't mean to scare you!" The Faunus from the docks said, his tail curling behind his back as he raised his hands in the air.

"Who are you?" Blake asked, eyes narrowing.

"Sun, at your service my lady." Sun said, bowing elaborately.

Blake suppressed a scoff, and replied "Why were you on that ship, stowing away from Haven?" She asked.

"Better question," Sun countered "why were you with THE Commander Rose of the White Fang?"

Blake froze. "How do you know who she is?!" She demanded harshly.

" _Every_ Faunus on _Remnant_ knows her name! She's a monster!" Sun said.

Blake's eyes narrowed, fury surging up. "Ruby isn't a monster! She's just misunderstood!" She snapped.

"Tell me than, how do you know her?" Sun asked.

"I…" Blake said, but hesitated.

"You what? Tell me?" Sun asked.

Blake shook her head, "Why should I tell _you_? You'd see me the same as you see Ruby." She hissed.

"I promise I won't." Sun said

Blake raised an eyebrow, one ear flicked. "I doubt that. I bet you would treat a former White Fang member with the same kindness you would if Ruby walked down the street right this moment!" She said.

Sun looked taken aback. "Wait, what?" He asked.

Blake clamped a hand over her own mouth. At Sun's worried look, she slowly removed the hand, ears folded.

"Blake, I didn't know that… but why did you leave?" Sun asked, than hurriedly grabbed his own hair and pulled. "N-no! I didn't mean to say that! Stupid, _stupid_ me had to say that!" He exclaimed.

Blake wanted to laugh, but instead covered her mouth to hide a grin.

Seeing the gesture, Sun's fury at himself doubled. "No! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Blake! Please don't cry! I'll shut up now, I really never meant anything! Please, _please_ don't cry - I swear I never meant to pry! I'm sorry, Blake! So, _so, so, so,_ sorry!" He rambled and pleaded, thinking that Blake was upset.

Blake uncovered her hand, still smiling and chuckling. "Sun. You did nothing wrong."

Dumbfounded, Sun gaped, and attempted to regain his composure.

Blake stifled the last of her giggles, and smiled kindly. "If you really want to know…"

* * *

 _Blake stood shoulder to shoulder with Adam and a uncloaked Ruby. Ruby's bone spikes shone like ivory against her dark stealth suit._

" _Commander Rose, the Grimm." Adam said. Ruby nodded wordlessly, before calling out in a shrill barking cry._

 _Blake flinched, ears folding as she watched from around them, Grimm erupted. Beowolves led the way, followed by a small group of Ursai, a few Creeps scuttled behind them. They charged the village, bullheads from above deposited White Fang soldiers._

 _Ruby tilted her head up towards the starlight._

" _Adam, shall I-" Ruby began, but Adam shook his head._

" _You've done enough, Commander Rose." Adam said not unkindly._

 _Ruby dipped her head, tail swishing._

 _Blake turned as she heard a screaming, it was high pitched and youthful. A young Faunus child was bleeding out near the outskirts of the city. Red hair and grey eyes were fearful as the child was stalked by an Ursa._

" _No!" Blake yelled, seeing a tail poking out from the girl's backside. Adam grabbed Blake's arm._

" _Blake. Let them go." Adam demanded. Blake turned to Ruby, to ask her to call off the Grimm. But Ruby was still, head facing upwards and eyes closed in bliss._

" _Adam! That's a Faunus!" Blake cried out. Adam just shook his head, still holding Blake's arm._

" _The weak die, and the strong survive. That Faunus was young. She was destined to die, she couldn't lived past that attack."_ _Adam explained._

 _Blake felt tears well in her eyes as her vision blurred. "Is that how you see the world?" She asked._

 _Ruby finally opened her glowing eyes. "No, Captain Belladonna. It's how_ they _, the humans, see_ us. _So why should we care for a small lost life?" Ruby said softly._

 _Blake flinched as eerie red eyes bore into her own. "I don't understand…" Blake admitted, "How are you so nonchalant about this, Commander Rose?"_

 _Ruby shut her eyes again, "I have faced much in my time so far. I suppose the Grimm side of me is the realistic side of me. It keeps the hu - Faunus side of me, in check. I trust my instincts, Captain Belladonna. I need you to understand that life and death is a fragile balance. Sometimes, things are meant to happen. I don't see it as my job to intervene with fate. I may nudge fate to close in on a few souls, but it is not my place to stop death." Ruby said._

 _Blake blinked, "But you are the one_ causing _the deaths!" She exclaimed._

 _Ruby looked away. Blake finally remembered that she was talking to a young girl, no matter how cryptic her words were. Ruby couldn't be any more than 13, yet she talked like she had walked the face of Remnant for so much longer._

" _I know. It's in my nature to kill, to hunt." Ruby said softly "And I'm sorry, Blake. There's nothing I can do now." She whispered._

* * *

"That was the beginning. Ruby and I didn't see each other much, but our brief meetings were always short and distant. I feared her, after that night, but now, I know Ruby meant little harm. She was younger back then, and she didn't know any better." Blake said, ears folding.

Sun's tail curled. "Wow… you were in the White Fang… alongside Commander Rose…" he said softly.

"Yeah. I was… but those days are over. I've broken off from them - for good." Blake replied.

Blake suddenly felt a strange tingle in her chest, seeming to pull her away from Sun.

"I've got to go. I should be back at Beacon by now." She lied. Sun waved

"Alright, Blake. I'll see you around." He said, smiling.

Blake withheld a blush. "Sure…" she said softly, and walked off.

* * *

In Team WY's dorm, Yang shot up in bed, startling Weiss, who opened her eyes.

Yang's hand was on her chest, a familiar tugging on her heart was present.

"Yang?" Weiss asked anxiously.

"Ruby… she's calling for someone…" Yang breathed.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"It's an ability she has. Ruby can send a… call out, of sorts. It only works with those she's pledged to. It's her way of calling her friends and allies to her side. Or just to locate someone." Yang explained. "Of course, we are capable of doing a similar thing. It's known to us as an "SOS Signal" and can _only_ be used in dire emergencies. It uses the pledge to call Ruby to your side - but it has a downside. The SOS signal will bring Ruby's more primal side out, she'll destroy anyone in her path, or who poses a threat to her family." Yang explained.

Weiss cleared her throat. "So… how do you know that she's calling for someone?" She asked.

Yang nodded "It's like… a tingle in your chest. Like, a pull. It draws you closer to where Ruby is. It affects all the people she's pledged to." She said.

"So… do you _know_ who she's calling?" Weiss asked.

"I… I think so." Yang asked. "She was calling for… Blake."

* * *

Ruby knew it was a risky move. But Blake was late.

She knew she had awoken Yang. She could feel the brawler's aura stir in response. But Blake was coming, thankfully.

* * *

 **A/N** **Who has ten fingers and was procrastinating? Me!**

 **I know this chapter is very confusing and doesn't answer a ton of questions. It just creates more. I know that in the beginning of V2, I will answer many of these questions.**

 **In other words…**

 _ **HOLY CRAP WOW! 100+ Follows!**_

 **Thank you ALL SO SO much! I never even DREAMED this would happen. I know it's very very overdue, but THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Please, I mean this so so so so so so very much! THANK YOU for all of the support and reviews!**

 **I'm wondering if I should make an official Red The Beast Descends From Darkness Discord Server? I'll put a poll up, it will close** **at the time that Volume 2 starts.** **If it gets enough yeses, than I will add a link to the server to the next chapter!**

 **Thank you all SO much!**

 **-Firecat21870**


	17. V2C1

-

Yang gave a growl of frustration, "Blake! Ruby!" She called into the street of downtown Vale.

It was dawn as Weiss and Yang strolled in Vale to try and find Ruby and Blake.

"Weiss, you aren't helping!" Yang exclaimed, whirling on the heiress - who huffed.

"Why should I help? They're your sister and partner!" Weiss countered.

"Yes, but you caused this!" Yang snapped.

"Weiss caused what?" Penny said, appearing from seemingly nowhere.

"AHH!" Weiss shrieked and leaped back, causing Penny to tilt her head to the side in confusion. "Don't do that!" Weiss shouted, hand on her chest.

"I live with Ruby, happens all the time." Yang said and shrugged. "Now," She added with a glance at Penny, "Have you seen my sister or Blake, Penny?" She asked.

Penny shook her head. "No, Yang. I have not seen friend Ruby." She stated.

"And Blake?" Weiss inquired.

Penny shook her head again, "The Faunus?" She asked

Yang and Weiss looked puzzled. "What do you mean? She wears a… bow…" Yang said slowly, and realization dawned on her. "Oh shit…" she whispered under her breath.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"That's why Ruby was so protective of Blake yesterday. She was… with a fellow Faunus." Yang explained softly.

"Alright. But that doesn't help us find her." Weiss countered. "But do you know who could help us find them? The police." Weiss said. Yang looked outraged.

"No, for Ruby's safety and Blake's, we are not going to the police!" She seethed.

Weias narrowed her eyes, "And how do suppose we find her?" She asked

Penny spoke up "I can help you two. If we divide downtown Vale into thirds, and each of us looks for them. If we find one of them, than we meet back up here." She said.

Weiss nodded, "See, Yang. It wasn't that hard, and it's much better than walking around and calling their names." She said. Yang sighed

"True. Let's get going. We don't have all day, and Ruby can cover ground insanely fast - she'd be gone in a heartbeat. And she'd probably reach Mistral after a day of running." Yang added.

"Her Semblance is speed, correct?" Penny inquired.

"Yeah. Let's get going - Gods know where she could be now." Yang said.

* * *

Ruby and Blake walked in an alleyway, the shadows cast by the walls provided comfortable shade for the two.

"Ruby, last night… what did you mean to show me?" Blake asked, breaking the silence.

Ruby's tail swished, "I wanted to show you my empire. I have done so much to help our cause - and I want you to be apart of it." She said. Blake shook her head

"No, Ruby. You know I'm not coming back. I've made my choice, and you've made yours." Blake said definitively.

Ruby's tail dropped, "I know…" she admitted sadly "I… just don't know why I offered. I respect your choice, Blake. I really do. But things are changing, and I want you to be on the right side." She said.

"What "right side" Ruby? There's no "right side"!" Blake exclaimed, stopping in her tracks.

"There is a right side, Blake… it only depends on your beliefs and where your loyalties lie." Ruby said, "For me, I joined the White Fang to fight for equality. I saw a place where I belonged, and I do. I stick by the White Fang to help spread the word that we - the Faunus, and I - a demiGrimm, will not be tormented and seen as lesser beings any longer." Ruby said, and started walking again.

"I left because I saw the wrongness in what the White Fang was doing." Blake admitted.

"Yet we make the lives of Faunus better. Day by day. I've led Grimm raids on SDC facilities that use Faunus labor, I've made speeches at 'Fang rallies, and my faction and I are planning raids on Atlas directly, eventually - Jaques will see the truth." Ruby said.

"At the cost of how many human lives?" Blake asked.

"Human lives do not concern me. Their demises serve as reminders that, like the animals they brand us as, we are ruthless and will do whatever it takes for our message to be received." Ruby said.

"And why would humanity listen?" Blake asked.

Ruby sighed, head dropping a fraction. "I honestly do not know, because I'm not one of the faces of the White Fang. Yes, my reputation and name is one of the most well known out of any Faunus, but my heritage paints a target on my back. I control the Grimm operations, but nothing more." She said softly, hand curling to a fist.

* * *

Yang pulled Bumblebee around a corner, her eyes searching for any sign of Ruby or Blake.

It was after noon, and Weiss reported nothing so far. Penny reported nothing also. And Yang came up with dead ends.

Where are you? She thought.

* * *

Weiss scoured the streets with a critical eye, searching for a sign of a rose petal.

She walked along, reflecting on how she got here.

But one thing stood out. She had to find her partner and Blake. Or God knows where they could be. Yang was frantic, last she saw her. And in the long run, Weiss really didn't want to be on the receiving end of Yang's fury.

"I'd better find you, you dolt." She muttered.

* * *

Penny was in an alleyway, sending files to her father and General Ironwood.

She would search for Ruby later, but the updated files were paramount.

Semblance: Speed

Teammates: Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna.

* * *

Ruby froze tail bristling. Weiss's scent was nearby.

Blake sensed the change in behavior. "What is it?" She asked, but a familiar haughty voice answered the question.

"There you two are!" Weiss exclaimed, walking quickly towards them.

"Weiss." Ruby greeted coldly, shifting slightly in front of Blake, to protect her if needed. But Weiss was calling Yang,

"I found them. Meet me by Tukson's, and they'll be there with me." She said.

Ruby bristled, grabbing Blake's arm and ready to run.

":Ruby.:" Yang commanded over speakerphone. ":Don't run.:" she ordered, but to Ruby, it sounded more like a plea.

"Ruby…" Blake said warningly, concerned as to what Ruby was thinking.

Ruby let go of Blake's arm. "I won't, Yang." She sighed in defeat.

"Come on. We have to meet with Yang." Weiss said, waiting for Ruby and Blake to walk in front of her.

They walked along the streets of Vale, and finally met up with Yang. Penny was nowhere to be seen.

"Ruby, please stop this." Yang pleaded. Ruby knew what Yang ment, and shook her head.

"Yang, I'm sorry. We've been over this again and again. I won't." Ruby replied quietly.

Weiss, who had a clue what they were speaking about, finally spoke up. Facing Ruby directly, she addressed something that she needed to make Ruby understand.

"You can't keep running away, Ruby." Yang beat Weiss to it. Ruby looked ashamed. "Because I don't know what will happen if I can't find you again." Yang said softly.

Ruby dipped her head, "I'll always come back, Yang. You know I will." She said.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Weiss said softly, facing Ruby. "Because even though I have no idea of what goes on in your head, I doubt you wouldn't run if everything you cared about was destroyed." She said.

"It won't happen." Ruby said "Because I'll stop it. I will protect them. Even at the cost of my own life." She said softly.

"And, Ruby?" Weiss asked. Ruby turned around to face the heiress, "I'm sorry. For everything. The sap, Professor Port's class, and everything else." She said.

Ruby nodded, and simply began to lead the way back to Beacon.

* * *

Ruby drowsed in the moonlight of the dorm. Unlike the other members of her team, Ruby was laying on the ground in a patch of moonlight from the window.

The moon was setting, and Ruby knew dawn was coming eventually. But she was contented with it. I can't keep running… but it's in my instincts to. She thought. Sitting up, Ruby looked around. Everyone was asleep.

Weiss was asleep, alongside every other occupant of the dorm.

Ruby felt bad, she wanted to pledge herself to her.

But how can I trust a Schnee? her mind asked, the instinct part of her mind.

I'll give her time. Weiss will prove herself. Ruby reasoned to herself.

Yet what if I pledge to her and she betrays me? Pledges give up my fight instinct - I wouldn't be able to defend myself. Ruby's instinct reasoned.

I'll give her time. I'll wait to see if she is truly worthy. If she is, than I'll pledge myself to her. If not, then I won't.

Ruby rolled over to her left side, basking in the moonlight, dark hair gleaming ebony with her red tips blood red.

She had so much to ponder.

Her Scroll buzzed. Berra.

Commander Rose, I was alerted by Blaine that a new shipment of Grimm is on its way. Details?

Ruby wracked her brain, Blaine was head of Grimm Retrieval. But she didn't have any memory of a new shipment.

No. I do not have any details. Please contact Blaine and ask him on my behalf what Grimm is being shipped. Ruby replied. There was a pause.

Very well. Was Berra's response.

Also, please alert Artemis and ask her for a report on training. I haven't had any reports lately. Actually, the reports from Artemis were a week late. Artemis was usually punctual.

Very well, Commander Rose. Was Berra's response.

Thank you. Ruby texted, and put her Scroll back.

* * *

After lunch, Ruby was planning to go to the library for studying. But fate had other plans.

"Hey, Red." A voice called. Ruby paused midway through the courtyard. Cardin Winchester.

"What is it?" Ruby growled, scenting only malice radiating from the boy.

"Is that… a tail?" Cardin laughed, Ruby moved said tail out of the position where the tip showed. "Oh my god! Wait, wait. What's this?!" He asked, grabbing Ruby's cloak and tearing it away. Ruby held onto it, and it tore away. Ruby's tail was exposed -

And her spikes.

"What the hell?!" Cardin demanded, backing up. Ruby burned in shame as heads turned. "What the hell is that?!" Cardin yelled, pointing at Ruby's spikes.

"Stop!" Ruby yelled, balling her fists up.

"Oh my god, it's ugly!" Cardin yelled. The rest of Team Cardinal wasn't far behind.

Dove grabbed Ruby's arm and ripped a glove off, revealing hands with bone claws.

"Freak!" He screamed, backing up.

":STOP!!:" Ruby screamed, backing herself into a tree. She was surrounded, but she couldn't fight them, or she'd get into trouble.

"RUBY!" Weiss yelled, and in an instant the four bullies were flung backwards by a gravity glyph.

"What the hell is going on?!" Yang demanded as Blake and her ran to Ruby's side.

Ruby looked down, shame burning in her. "They did this. Cardin attacked me for being a Faunus… and they ripped away my cloak.

"Weiss. Hold them in place. Only place these four are going is straight to the infirmary." Yang said through clenched teeth.

"Gladly!" Weiss huffed, holding the four in place with a glyph.

"Misses Schnee and Xiao Long, that will not be necessary." Ozpin requested, Professor Goodwitch was at his side.

"Break it up!" She demanded. Weiss released the four boys, and Yang reluctantly put Ember Celica back in bracelet form.

"Miss Rose, are you alright?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes, Professor Ozpin." Ruby replied.

"Good." He said.

Ruby looked at her shredded cloak and draped it over an arm, shame was a raging inferno in her chest. With a last look at her teammates, Ruby used her semblance to blast herself to the dorm.

Shutting the door behind her, Ruby pulled the curtains shut and went to her drawer. Pulling out a spare cloak, Ruby put it on and threw the hood up. She went back to the drawer and grabbed a sewing kit. In silence, she mended her torn coak. Thankfully Cardin had dropped the part he had torn off.

Just as she was about to finish the process, she could scent trepidation behind the door.

Knock, knock.

Ruby halted mid-stitch, and placed the needle down.

"Ruby?" Yang's voice carried through the door.

"Come in. All of you. I'm fine." Ruby affirmed calmly, pulling her hood back.

Yang, Blake, and finally Weiss, entered slowly. "Are you sure?" Weiss asked.

Ruby sighed, she already was fed up with Weiss acting like she owed her for eternity. Yes, she was trying to make up her wrongdoings to Ruby, but it was getting her nowhere.

"Yes, Weiss." Ruby stressed, locking eyes with the heiress. Her tail swished as she approached Weiss, who stiffened.

Finally, she addressed the issue at hand. "Sit down, all of you, please." Ruby said. The trio sat immediately.

Ruby sighed. "On the beds." She corrected. They moved to the beds.

"Now, Weiss. I just want to make it clear: I forgive you. So stop acting like you owe me your life. Judgement from others is something I face every second of my life. I suck it up and deal with it, today in the courtyard was nothing new." Ruby said, Weiss opened her mouth. "It was only a matter of time before the whole dang school found out - let them. Their fear will make a decent snack for me." Ruby interrupted, anticipating what Weiss was about to say.

Weiss shut her mouth, Yang pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ruby… please don't feed…" Yang asked.

"No, Yang." Ruby replied. Yang deflated.

"I know I can't control you, Rubes. But I want to make sure you don't…" Yang trailed off as Ruby's eyes narrowed.

"I don't what, Yang?" Ruby questioned quietly, slowly turning to face the blonde. "What is it that you don't want?" Ruby demanded again after no response. Yang worked her jaw, trying to find the words. "Well?" It became quiet after that one soft word from Ruby.

"I just don't want you becoming the monster everyone projects onto you." Yang admitted. Ruby went still, fists tightening.

"Is that it?" Came Ruby's quiet response.

"Ruby, ple -" Yang began, Ruby gave a roar, eyes sparkling in outrage as she attempted to claw the blonde - only for the pledge to snap her arm back to her side. Weiss and Blake backpedaled.

Ruby's eyes widened as she looked at her hands. She gave a shuddering breath and gave a whimper. "I… I didn't mean to, I… I just… I just…" She apologized, tail still.

"Ruby…" Yang breathed. Ruby turned away, hands trembling as she removed her gloves, revealing bone-like claws adorning her hands.

"Yang… I…" Ruby whispered, carefully putting the gloves back on. Yang said nothing and just hugged Ruby as tight as she could. Ruby sighed and resigned herself to accepting the hug, giving a low whine.

"Ruby. Let it be. It was my fault for bringing it up." Yang said, tightening her grip on the Grimm girl. They stayed like that for a moment, before Yang released her. Turning to Blake, Yang addressed her partner. "Blake, I want to ask you this one time. Did Ruby pledge to you?" She asked. Blake's eyes widened as Weiss's eyebrow twitched, as if it wanted to raise, but the heiress stopped it.

"Yes. She did." Blake admitted. "I also wanted to know what that feeling was last night… it felt like a…" Blake said, but trailed off.

"Pull, towards wherever Ruby was?" Yang supplied. Blake could only nod. "That was Ruby "calling" for you. But all of the others who are pledged to her can feel it. I felt her call for you, and knew she must have pledged to you." Yang explained.

"What else can Ruby do with a pledge?" Blake asked.

"You can send out a… S.O.S. call of sorts to Ruby. But only use it when you're completely out of all other possible options. This is because it triggers something… primal, in Ruby. It locks all of her attention onto your location, and she'll stop at nothing to get to you. It may seem innocent, but this is the part why you shouldn't do it: Ruby will stop at nothing to find you, and she'll destroy anyone who poses a threat to you or gets in her way to you. I won't show you how, because I don't want any accidents. If anything bad happens and Ruby isn't around, I'll send the S.O.S. myself." Yang said.

"Anything else?" Blake asked.

"No." Yang said, Ruby nodded.

"Ruby… I think I'd want to have a pledge." Weiss said hesitantly. Ruby's head whipped around.

"Weiss. I don't think I'm ready to do that yet. It's not you, it's just me." Ruby admitted, guilt in her eyes. "Anyways, I want to finish this." Ruby said, walking to her nearly mended cloak and finishing it off quickly. "I also have somewhere to be tonight." She added, ignoring Yang's scorching glare, but the brawler refused to be ignored. A hand slamming on the desk made Ruby jump.

"You're not leaving tonight. You still have a sentence to serve, and I'm not letting you leave my sight." Yang stated.

Ruby gave a growl, eyes narrowing. "Yang. I'm not going to run away again. I'm just going to the Emeral Forest tonight to establish a pack." Ruby said, Yang shook her head as hints of red showed in her gaze.

"Ruby. You don't need a pack, you already have your own team to lead. So you're not leaving." Yang told her.

"I don't care, Yang. I'll do what I want." Ruby said defiantly.

"Are you sure about that?" Yang challenged, eyes blood red.

"What are you going to-" Ruby challenged back, but Yang grabbed her wrist.

"I'll incapacite you. Nothing serious, just a sprained ankle. But enough to slow you down. With your semblance, you'll be healed by tomorrow." Yang said.

"You can't be serious!" Ruby snapped.

"Serious as a heart attack." Yang replied, and threw Ruby by her wrist onto her side, before straddling her and holding her leg in her hands.

":I yield!:" Ruby howled in desperation. Yang's eyes flickered back to lavender.

"Good." Yang growled. "Now, I say we work on the homework for tonight."

Ruby sighed and relented.

* * *

Meanwhile, Berra was in one of the Grimm loading docks. Cinder had apparently sent a gift for Ruby.

It was Grimm, obviously. But the interesting thing was what types of Grimm they were.

"Clear the airlock!" She called out as the workers finished pushing the metal containers into place. They then scrambled to the doors so the area was clear. Speaking into a radio, Berra commanded "Send out Ves into the arena."

She watched through the glass as one of the doors in the large arena was opened. Ves walked out calmly. The beowolf rose to its hind legs and sniffed the air, giving a growl.

"Open crate one." She said. The heavy door was opened and a Grimm lunged out. It had a bone mask that at the bottom curved down into two long fangs. It snarled at Ves - who snapped its jaws at the saber-toothed Grimm. Ves attacked, easily pinning the other Grimm. It bowed in submission and Ves swung its head to where a holding pen door was opened. The Grimm padded inside and it swung shut.

Two more of the saber-toothed Grimm were in two separate crates. In four more crates each contained a manticore, thrashing and ready to attack. Ves subdued them - before the last crate contained a Sphynx. Ves subdued it and Berra sighed in relief. Something made her curious though - those Grimm were from Mantle and Mistral.

"Captain Berra, ma'am. You have a visitor." One of the grunts called her over.

She strode through the compound and saw an orange haired man, accompanied by the same girl that Cinder Fall had brought when she first visited.

"Ah, you're Berra?" The man asked, leaning on a cane.

She nodded "Its Captain Berra to you, sir. What is your business here?" She asked.

"Roman Torchwick. I work with Cinder Fall - I was supposed to meet with her here," He introduced himself and added in an undertone to himself "but I can't imagine why the hell that woman insisted it was here of all places."

Berra raised an eyebrow when the girl Torchwick was with smacked his leg quickly with the parasol she carried, causing him to howl in pain. In response, Berra could hear some Grimm stirring in the facility in response to the pain and possible anger the man was most likely broadcasting. If it had been a trainee doing that, Berra would have had the authority to punish him. But no, he was a guest. "Mr. Torchwick - please stop feeding the Grimm your emotions! This is an area where the untrained Grimm are!" She told him.

"Yes, Roman. Listen to her." Cinder seemed to appear from behind the man. She trailed a hand down his arm as she walked past him Berra wanted to smile at how Roman grimaced and seemed extremely uncomfortable around the woman. "I hope everything arrived safely?" She asked.

"Yes. All the Grimm amounts you disclosed are present." Berra confirmed. Cinder nodded.

The black haired woman walked to the door where the Sphinx thrashed. She placed a hand on the door and snapped in Grimmspeak. ":Quiet!:" it calmed down and she nodded "I assume that Ruby Rose will be able to control these Grimm?" She asked.

Berra nodded. "She has extraordinary control over the Grimm here. We have a few specialized people here who train with them when she's not here. Contrary to popular belief - Grimm are quite intelligent." She gave a laugh.

Cinder nodded and Roman scoffed "Their smart enough to know what-" he made a sound of gibberish in a deep gravelly voice, almost a human version of someone spamming random characters on a keyboard "means." Berra and Cinder clapped hands over their mouths to try and hide their laughs. Neo gave a smile, slowly shaking her head. "So, anyways. I hear bs about there being a freaking Nevermore here. Prove it." He said. Berra sighed.

"For the love of all things on Remnant." She hissed under her breath. "Ask your boss." She told him instead.

Cinder looked to Berra, who reluctantly nodded. What Berra wasn't expecting to happen was Cinder to call out in Grimmspeak. What Berra made out was "Baryonyx, Talon of the sky! I ask you to heed my call and scream your rage to the heavens so that your enemies may hear!" But she was ad libbing. Whatever it was, a screech filled the area in and Roman flinched.

"That was a Nevermore…" he groaned. Neo gave a smile.

"Miss Fall may we get to business now?" Berra asked, a bit uncertain as she heard the Grimm shifting around - a few even slamming against their cells. Cinder nodded.

"Of course," she responded, waving a hand "Roman, come. And for the love of the Brother Gods above, don't touch anything or rile up the Grimm." She added.

Berra led the way to one of the conference rooms. Neo and Roman conversing as they walked. The mute would sign or Roman would read her body language and respond.

Now her hands were a blur of motion as Roman talked in response "Yeah, I'm fine. No, Why the hell do you assume I have brain trauma from that!" More signing and then Roman exclaimed in exasperation "Neo! Why?" Causing the mute to grin and stick out her tongue. "What am I going to do with you." The smile turned smug as she rested her parasol across her shoulders. "You're impossible…" he sighed.

Cinder and Berra exchanged a look and Cinder shrugged.

 **A/N: Ok, Ummm... Hi I exist. So last this was updated was in... November of 2018. I'm super sorry, and I got busy with other projects and stuff like that. Not really an excuse - but the only real one I have was that I couldn't post due to technological reasons. I can just say that everytime I got a notification that one of you favorited or followed Red The Beast I felt immense guilt for neglecting the story. BUT don't be scared that I'll flee off to wherever I've been for over a year again, because the next chapter is already almost done - it'll be up by tomorrow or even tonight at the earliest. I really can't apologize enough for this and I swear it won't happen again. All I'll say is that Volume two will be a bit boring and extremely short, it's kind of filler but the real purpose is setting up for Volume 3 - which with what I'm scheming up, will be one hell of a trainride. Ok, I'll shut up. **

**But seriously, thank you ALL for the support. I'm considering a Discord server for the community (even though the story isn't that popular) because I want to get to know you, the readers, more. Consider giving feedback via Reveiw or a PM. How was the chapter, what would you like to see in the future?**

 **-Firecat21870**


	18. V2C2

"Come in." Ozpin said. General Ironwood entered.

"Ozpin." Ironwood called out.

"General." Ozpin returned.

"Please, drop the formalities." Ironwood said. "It has been too long." He said, clasping Ozpin's extended hand with both of his. "And Glynda, it has certainly been too long since we last met." He added.

"Oh James." Glynda said, "I'll be outside." She added to Ozpin.

"She certainly hasn't changed." Ironwood noted.

"So, what in the world has brought you here down from Atlas?" Ozpin asked. "Headmasters don't typically travel with their students for the Vytal festival."

"I love Vale this time of year, and with you hosting - I wouldn't miss it for the world. I also wanted time to catch up, with you." Ironwood said.

Ozpin inclined his head, going to grab a teapot and two Beacon mugs. "I enjoy quality time between friends, but the small fleet has me quite concerned. I hope that you do not plan on bringing all of Atlas academy to the Vytal Festival." He said.

"Well. Concern is the reason I brought them and myself here." Ironwood said. Ozpin sighed.

"We are at a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression." Ozpin stated.

"I didn't bring all those men just to show power. Ruby Rose is a threat, Ozpin. We don't know what it's capable of. A hybrid is completely unpredicted, and for all we know, it may just be a preclude to what Qrow was warning us of." Ironwood said.

Ozpin's eyes narrowed very slightly from behind his pince-nez. "Ruby Rose is a student under my care, Qrow helped raise her himself. Miss Rose, although of a dark heritage, should not be seen as a threat. You have already attempted to capture her once before, I suggest you do not try again. The Vytal Festival is a time to celebrate peace, not to try and scare the population to death with a nonexistent threat." Ozpin said evenly, but there was a darker undertone to how he said it.

"I'm just being careful." Ironwood said "Because you don't know if it will turn on us."

"As am I. And that is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can." Ozpin replied.

"I am. But tell me, do you really think you can keep a half-Grimm in a school full of Huntsmen and Huntresses to-be. But more importantly, can you trust it to stand alongside your children and help then to win a war?" Ironwood asked, walking back to the elevator.

"I hope they never have to." Ozpin said.

* * *

Ruby grinned "Yang Xiao Long - I challenge you to a war!" She declared. Her sister pumped her fist

"Bring it on, Rubes!" She cheered.

"I deploy the Atlesian Airfleet!" Ruby announced, Yang gasped, hand over her heart "That means I get to fly over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!"

"You fiend!" Yang cried out

"Aaand since Atlas is part of Mantle, that means that my repair time only lasts one turn!" Ruby informed her.

But her victory was early, as Yang giggled, and it turned into a cackle "Haha, pretty sneaky Rubes. But you just activated my trap card!" She gloated. "Giant Nevermore! If I roll a seven or higher, fatal feather slice your fleet in two!"

Ruby gave a low laugh "But if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces instead!"

Yang leaned over the table "That's just a chance I'm willing to take." She rolled the die. An eight.

"NOOOOO! My fearless soldiers! You'll be avenged!" Ruby cried out.

They played a bit back and forth, before a strange blond boy came "Hey Blake."

Ruby was curious "You are..?" She asked. The boy seemed a bit taken aback, and Yang caught on. She put her deck down face up and looked like she was going to stand, but Weiss beat her to it.

Thump! Ruby jerked her head around and glowered at the heiress who's heel just stomped on her foot.

"Sun Wukong, at your service." He introduced himself. Ruby saw how he looked to Blake, and her hackles started rising. Thump! She whipped her head around again and resisted the urge to snap at Weiss to stop. Instead she stood up and announced

"I guess I'm done playing. Sun, you can play if you want." Sun looked taken aback and took her seat. Satisfied, she stalked from the library.

She sighed, but then she had a sense in the back of her mind. She ignored it and kept walking. Rounding a corner, she felt the sense grow stronger. She tried to think about it and got so lost in thought that she accidentally bumped into someone.

The mint haired girl looked a bit surprised "My apologies! I uh, didn't mean that to happen." Ruby apologized.

"It's fine. Just watch where you're going." The girl replied.

Ruby wanted to chuckle nervously, but kept it down. "Um, I'm Ruby. Are you… new?" She asked.

Then, a voice piped up behind the mint haired girl "Visiting from Haven, actually." And a familiar figure from a night ago walked to the forefront. Cinder Fall. The name rang in her head.

"O-oh," Ruby stuttered, her tail lowered - the woman radiated a presence that could only be Authority. She could remember it from when she followed the orders of an Alpha Beowolf before she had taken over the pack. "I guess your here to fight in the tournament!" She decided. A bit more hesitant she added "Well… these are the student dorms. The visitor dorms are just east of here."

Cinder nodded "Could you show us the way?" She asked. Ruby nodded and started leading the way. Unease settled in her stomach as she walked across the campus. Arriving at the visitor dorm building she stopped

"Alrighty, we're here!" She announced. Cinder nodded, passing her towards the entrance.

":Meet me here tonight when the moon rises.:" Cinder hissed into her ear. Ruby shivered as the woman filled the command with a pulse of Authority.

":...I'll try my hardest.:" Ruby replied softly. Cinder nodded.

"Thank you." The mint haired girl told Ruby, who nodded and started heading back to her own room.

Once there, she saw Yang, Weiss and Blake waiting for her. "Where were you?" Yang asked.

"Going for a walk." Ruby let the half-truth slip out. Yang nodded, but Ruby wanted to deflect anything else her sister would say. "So, how about team bonding? Sparring, anyone?" She asked.

"Sure!" Yang pumped her fist "You don't have your pack to save you now!"

* * *

Under the cover of night, Ruby waited for everyone to be asleep. She took her chance and carefully exited, walking silently through the hallways towards the visitor dorms.

Cinder waited for her. ":You came.:"

Ruby nodded ":I did. What did you want to see me for?:"

":I wanted to get to know you better.:" Cinder told her, leading the way to the airfield. A lone ship was there

":Where are we going?:" Ruby asked

":Your facility.:" Cinder informed her.

They got inside, and the ship ride was full of idle chatter and Ruby telling Cinder about herself.

Finally they arrived, masked Faunus were scrambling to move, and Cinder let Ruby exit first. "Commander Rose." The Faunus greeted.

Entering, Ruby saw a familiar face "Captain Berra!" She grinned. Berra smiled.

"Commander Rose, Miss Fall." She greeted, "The Grimm arrived earlier today. Ves subdued them for you."

Ruby walked to the holding cells and her heart stopped for a few beats.

Atlesian Grimm. Saybers, a Sphynx, and Manticores.

"Put the Sphinx in the arena." She breathed.

"Yes ma'am." Berra obeyed. Ruby could feel her heart hammering as she used her semblance to get to the arena. Entering, the sirens wailed as the cage lowered and it swung open.

":Who are you?:" The Grimm challenged, snake tail poised above its head. Ruby discarded her cloak and gloves.

":I am Ruby Rose, alpha to the Grimm you call alpha.:" Ruby told the Grimm.

The Sphinx gave a growling laugh ":Such a little Grimm like yourself can't possibly be an Alpha.:"

Ruby mentally groaned. Nearly every Grimm was like this. Instead of responding, she took out Crescent Rose and got straight to the point, by beating the Grimm in a one-on-one battle.

Dodging a fireball, the Sphinx was a lot quicker than Ruby expected - so she had to be faster. Raising the scythe to strike, the Grimm caught the blade and smacked it to the floor while preparing another fireball. Ruby gave a roar and sent a pulse of Authority through the arena. ":STOP!:" The command made the Sphinx shudder and the fireball died in its throat - and throughout the compound all of the Grimm froze in their places, even Baryonyx. But the pulse did nothing but make the Sphinx pause for a moment before the fireball started reforming - rage was clear in it's gaze. Ruby used her semblance to evade the attack and kicked it on the forehead between the eyes, making it stagger back, in the process stepping off of Crescent Rose. Ruby snatched up the blade and continued her attacks until the Sphinx reared up and swatted her aside. Ruby slammed the blade of Crescent Rose into the floor and used it to slow herself. She gave a slow inhale and exhale as the Grimm started to prepare another fireball. She waited, eyes locked on the Sphinx. When the fire was hurtling her way, Ruby kicked up and used her semblance to speed herself up before ramming full speed into the Sphinx - the Grimm flew and the two slammed into a wall. When the dust cleared, Ruby was holding onto Crescent Rose's handle - the rest of the handle was across the Sphinx's throat as it thrashed and the blade buried deep into the wall. Ruby shifted the blade so that it was no longer buried. She couldn't keep fighting - she had to be back before dawn or else Yang would kill her. ":Yield:" Ruby commanded, ":Or die.:"

":I'll never yield to a weakling like yo-:" Ruby closed her eyes and gave a sigh. Finger on the trigger, she pulled it. The gunshot was deafening as the blade of Crescent Rose was propelled backwards by the recoil straight through the Sphinx's neck. Ruby let herself fall to the floor as she watched the Sphinx's decapitated body hit the floor and start dissolving into dust. The head hit the floor soon after, and Ruby looked into the fierce gaze - frozen now by death in a forever mute roar of agony.

She couldn't take her gaze away from the dead Grimm, and after there was no trace, she knelt down in place and whispered to herself ":Forgive me, brother. For you, death was preferable to life under me - I did what was best for you.:"

She went back to her cloak and gloves and put them back on, head hung in grief. Around the compound all of the Grimm of Ruby raised their heads and bayed, as if they too were mourning the loss of life. Ruby sighed and wiped her face - a single tear coming away on her glove. She walked out, tail hanging limply as Cinder waited for her. "Why did you kill it?" She asked.

Ruby breathed deeply before responding "Some Grimm don't want to be enslaved. The Sphinx wouldn't have wanted to live that way. I gave it the opportunity to live under me, and it wanted death." She explained, sadness clouding her words.

Ruby could scent the confusion and disappointment on Cinder "You could have forced it into submission with Authority." The woman stated, Ruby shook her head.

"I tried to - when I used it to make it stop, it barely flinched." Ruby informed Cinder, who nodded at last.

"I'm impressed with your skill. I can help you hone it, if you'd like." Cinder told Ruby.

"I'd like that." Ruby stated.

"Good. We will return here tomorrow night for further training." Cinder agreed. Ruby looked to Berra, who looked as devastated as Ruby felt about killing the Grimm.

As Ruby and Cinder left, a chorus of cries filled the air.

":We mourn the loss alongside you, Alpha.:"

":May they run free in death.:"

Ruby nodded and cast a final glance at the complex before boarding the airship.

* * *

Ozpin watched in curiosity as an airship returned. Sipping his coffee, he saw Ruby Rose and Cinder Fall walk out.

"My, my. How friendships blossom." He said to himself. But he couldn't help but wonder why those two had met up in the middle of the night, boarded an airship, and only returned hours later when it was a few hours away from school starting. He knew Ruby Rose didn't need to sleep, but he had no idea of what miss Fall was doing with her.

He watched through the security cameras as the two parted ways: Ruby Rose heading to the student dorms with Cinder Fall heading towards the visitor dorms. Clicking through the cameras, he followed Cinder through the building until she pulled her scroll out and unlocked her door. Then he quickly tapped to the corridor cameras until he found Ruby Rose again. She stopped at her dorm door and hesitated, before opening it and slipping inside.

"Hmm." He hummed to himself, rewinding the footage and following Ruby all the way through. Nothing stood out of the ordinary, until he rewound the footage again for closer examination. The aircraft seemed to shimmer for a moment when it passed by James' ships. He hummed again and wondered if his old eyes were finally playing tricks on him. But no: each time he watched the particular part where the ship came into the camera's vision, there was a shimmer, like a ripple, go through the ship each time it got close to another ship.

"Strange…" He told himself, saving a copy of each recording to his Scroll's memory. He closed the screen down, but found his hand hover over the "contacts" icon of his Scroll. With a small shake of his head, he moved his hand away from that button. "No need to make him any more suspicious of a little girl." He mused, shutting off his Scroll and taking a sip of coffee.

But the question raised by the footage nagged at the back of his head: Why did it seem the two girls were hiding something?


End file.
